The Impossible III: Empire at War
by Arwennicole
Summary: With little time to spare a ship carrying vital plans for the Empire's Secret Weapon is being chased by an Imperial Star Destroyer. Will help come in time, or will it be up to two droids to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

The Impossible III: Empire at War

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Star Wars Trilogy_. I just own the fan fiction plot and the characters who dont exist in the actual storyline.

Summary: With little time to spare a ship carrying vital plans for the Empire's Secret Weapon is being chaced by an Imperial Star Destroyer. Will help come in time, or will it be up to two droids to save the day?

The Impossible III: Empire at War

Chapter 1: Rescue on the Death Star

The conference on the Rebellion Flagship, Freedom, was bustling with energy as the allied leaders were all having different conversations at once. The door opened and Padmé walked into the room.

Her hair was done in a twist to the side of her head with a silver clip holding her hair together. She had on a flowing pale blue dress that had an empire waist and embroidered flowers along the torso. Around her waist was as dark purple belt that had the Nabooian symbol on the front.

Standing beside her was now seventeen-year-old Leia, who had her hair braided and tied into a bun at the base of her head and A-line skirt gown with a silver belt around her waist with the same symbol.

Padmé stood in front of the conference table. "Do we have any news on the Alderaan Star or The Spy?" she asked.

"The ship is on it's way to Lehon with the ultimate weapon's readouts," Bail informed.

Padmé nodded her head slowly. "What of the spies that were sent to obtain this information?" Anakin asked as he walked in with Luke behind him, both dressed in their Paladin attire. The hologram senators glanced at each other.

"The spies that have been sent on this mission were unable to escape alive," Mon Mothma said solemnly.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Whether or not bodies bodies have been retrieved, they will receive the honorable burial they deserve for their bravery," he informed. They nodded as they stood in silence.

"Do we know where The Spy is now?" Leia asked.

"Right now it is a parsec away from Ord Mantell," Ackbar informed.

Anakin rubbed his chin as he looked at the signal coming from the ship in question. Luke was also glancing at the map when he noticed that something was off. "Something's wrong. Viceroy Organa, were you able to make contact with The Spy?" he asked.

"We thought it would be safer if we kept our communication to a minimum so the Empire wouldn't become suspicious," Bail informed.

Anakin glanced at his son. "The ship's signal is now sitting over Ord Mantell," Luke informed. Anakin nodded his head slowly when the senators looked at their own maps. Luke glanced over at his twin, speaking to each other telepathically. A second later, they heard a distress signal coming from the controls beside them.

"This is the Spy contacting Freedom, Spy to Freedom, the Empire has found us. We are under attack," they heard a familiar voice say over the speakers.

"That's Amara," Padmé said quietly.

"If you can hear me, the package is safe. I repeat the package is…" Amara started to say when her communication was cut off.

They heard a fist slam on the table and looked over at Tyr standing there. "I told you letting her go alone was a ridiculous idea!" he snapped.

"Calm yourself Tyr getting upset won't solve anything," Obi-Wan answered.

Padmé looked at Bail to see the panicked expression on his face. "Don't worry Bail, we'll get her back," she assured her friend.

"What is your idea for a course of action then?" Bail asked as he looked at the two Generals.

Anakin let out a sigh as he looked at the map. "I'll head to Ord Mantell to retrieve the plans. Luke, I want you to use Princess Amara's tracking signal to find her," he informed, pointing at the pink dot that was now appearing on the screen.

"Alone?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked at his wife. "He's ready," he told her.

"This isn't a time for Paladin training tests!" Tyr snapped.

"Tyr, enough, we will get Amara back before the Empire can do anything to her," Anakin told him.

"Easy for you to say, your wife is standing right beside you while mine is being held captive by the Empire!" Tyr hissed.

Luke looked at his father. "Thank you for entrusting me with this mission, but alone father?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"We all have our assignments, let's go to it," Anakin told them before they ended the meeting.

Anakin was in his and Padmé's room, putting on his utility belt when he heard banging on the door. "General Skywalker!" Tyr called on the other end.

"You may enter Commander Dakar," Anakin answered.

Tyr entered the room. "I want to go with you," he informed. Anakin turned around as he pulled on his cloak.

"I don't think that is a smart idea, Tyr. You were taught to express your anger, but now you're using too much of that feeling. You'd be too easy for the Emperor to want to turn you," he informed.

"That's a little hypocritical talk isn't it General?" Tyr demanded, "didn't you once join the Dark Side because of you own family?"

"My situation is different than yours," Anakin answered, "mine was due to the Emperor's manipulations."

Padmé, who was sitting in the room listening, stood up and rested her hand on her husband's arm. "Anakin, whether you tell him yes or no, he's going to come with you. So you might as well let him go with Luke," she told him. Letting out a sigh, Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, you will go with Luke to where Amara is being taken. Help Luke when it is truly needed, Tyr. I'm trusting this in my son's hands as one his tests to being a Paladin as well, keep that in mind," Anakin answered.

"I'm grateful to know that my wife's kidnapping can be used to your son's advantage," Tyr told him with a glare.

Anakin sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Where's Rowan? I want him to accompany me on this mission. Since Luke's training is almost complete, it's time Rowan took his more seriously now," he told her.

"He's waiting by the ship, he knew you would say that," Padmé answered, smiling softly.

Anakin sighed, shaking his head slowly. "These children will be the death of me," he quipped. She laughed, hugging him around the waist.

"Rowan is just like you, anxious, can't wait to learn," she answered.

"Yes but unfortunately he acts too much like how I was," he told her as they left the room heading to the docking bay.

"Yes, he is as impulsive as you, which can be dangerous to us all," Obi-Wan quipped as he walked with them down the hall.

"At least now you can't blame me for your graying head," Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, chuckling when they walked over to the ship. Tyr and Luke boarded the ship when they noticed Rowan standing by the ramp.

He had chin-length light brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing his own Paladin robes. Being only fifteen he hadn't finished completely growing and was almost as tall as Luke. Standing in front of him was a young girl just about his age. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, blue eyes, wearing the matching Paladin robes. The two of them were obviously in a deep conversation.

Anakin chuckled lightly when he saw his former Master's eyes grow wide. "Something startling you Master?" he quipped. Obi-Wan glanced at his friend with a small glare before looking back at the girl.

"Valaria, come here please, they're going to be leaving," Obi-Wan told his daughter.

Valaria glanced at her father before she stood up on her tiptoes, kissing Rowan's cheek, holding onto his hands as she did so. Rowan kissed Valaria's forehead before letting her go. He bowed to Obi-Wan. "General Kenobi," he greeted. Obi-Wan returned the gesture before wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Careful, that might be Leia or Helena," Padmé answered quietly.

"Helena's only ten so I don't have to worry about that. Leia is too wrapped up in her political work to think about that," Anakin told her.

Padmé hugged her husband with a sigh when Leia walked over. Anakin smiled as he took his oldest daughter into his free arm. "Help your mother take care of things around here," he told her.

"I will," she answered.

"Dad!" a voice called when Anakin suddenly felt someone hug him tightly around the waist.

Looking down, he saw his and Padmé's youngest child, Helena, there. She had long blond hair that almost reached her waist and brown eyes. She wore black boots with tan pants and a long-sleeved tan tunic. "Dad, I want to come with you," she insisted. He shook his head yet.

"Not yet, Helena. You're too young," he insisted.

"You were on these missions when you were my age," Helena answered.

"My upbringing was different from yours. No, you will stay here with your mother and sister," he told her.

She let out a sigh and Anakin leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead before the boys went to embrace their mother and sisters before leaving. "May the Force be with you Anakin," Obi-Wan called out.

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan," Anakin answered before climbing aboard.

Once everyone was on the ship, Anakin let out a deep breath as he had the ship lift up off the ground and flew off into space. "When we reach Ord Mantell, Luke I want you to take the ship and track down Princess Amara's signal," he ordered.

"What are you doing father?" Luke asked.

"Rowan and I are going to Ord Mantell to search for Threepio and Artoo. Most likely she put the plans into Artoo before she was captured," Anakin replied.

"How do you know the Stormtroopers aren't there already searching?" Luke asked.

"I don't, but we need those plans son," Anakin replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "Luke, just be careful while you're rescuing the princess. Sidious has been too quiet over the last ten years. I don't like it son, he's up to something," he informed.

"I will father, don't worry," Luke answered.

"Father, all we're doing is searching for the droids?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, Rowan, we're just searching for the droids," Anakin answered.

"That isn't as exciting as the assignment you gave Luke? How come he gets to do the life saving and I'm just searching for two buckets of bolts," Rowan muttered.

"Rowan, enough. Those droids have done a lot for this family they deserve more respect than that," Anakin answered.

Rowan was silent, sitting back in his seat. Shaking his head slowly, Anakin let out a sigh. "Rowan, you're not ready for that kind of assignment yet," he answered.

"I am ready father! I am! I have been training really hard!" Rowan insisted.

"Luke's almost done with his training, that's why he's going," Anakina answered.

"But I am ready," Rowan persisted.

"No, Rowan, you're not. You're too confident in your skills. That was my problem and look what my overconfidence got me," Anakin answered.

Rowan looked at the glove on his father's arm and sat back in his seat. "I don't think it's fair you're comparing me to how you were when you were younger," he muttered. Anakin glanced at his youngest son.

"Then son, listen to me and do not second guess my decisions because you know that I do things that in your best interest in your training and in keeping you safe," he answered.

Rowan crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, not liking his mission at all.

When they arrived at Ord Mantell, Anakin got up from the pilot's chair. "Luke, take the controls. Your brother and I will meet up with you as soon as possible," he informed.

"How are you going to do that without a ship?" Tyr asked.

"Father has his ways," Luke answered.

Anakin smiled, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "May the Force be with you Luke," he told him.

"May the Force be with you father, Rowan," he answered.

Rowan nodded before they went over to the escape pod that was on the ship to head down to the planet.

Once their pod landed, Anakin got out and looked around. "This is just a huge junkyard!" Rowan exclaimed as he stood beside his father.

"Exactly why it would be hard for the Stormtroopers to find the droids. Perfect hiding place," Anakin answered.

Rowan looked around as Anakin began his search. "This can take hours," Rowan told him.

"Rowan, stop and just help me look for them," Anakin answered.

"Why not use that comlink thing that you gave Artoo?" Rowan asked.

"Too risky, we don't know if there's Stormtroopers here yet," he replied.

"Why would they leave behind their own Stormtroopers?" Rowan asked.

Anakin let out a sigh as he turned over a pile of rubble, to find nothing underneath it. "Emperor likes his victims whether droid or living being to feel secure before taking them," he informed.

"Is that what happened to you?" Rowan asked.

The former Sith Lord stopped, letting out a sigh. "Yes, son, it is exactly what happened to me. He gained my trust, made me believe whatever he wanted me to believe," he answered. Rowan walked over to a broken down ship and looked inside to find nothing. "Rowan, you have to be careful when it comes to the Empire. The Emperor is manipulative, he can take your greatest fears and make them become a reality," he informed.

"What does that have to do with me?" Rowan asked.

"Force forbid you ever have to come face to face with the Emperor, but if it ever happens, you need to keep your mind clear. Shield your mind from his tricks. He can easily put in a vision that doesn't exist into your mind. For example, he could put in a fake vision into your mind, playing out your worse fears," he explained.

Rowan looked over at his father. "Father…" he started.

"Some day, Rowan, you'll truly understand why I am protective of all of you when it comes to dealing with the Emperor. I had blood on my hands from innocent people I senselessly murdered in my past. I have gotten past it, but son, listen to me. It is a burden I don't want any of you to have to carry, ever," he explained.

Standing in silence, Rowan nodded his head slowly before they continued searching for the droids.

As they were searching around the junkyard, Rowan couldn't help but contemplate what his father had said. He once again looked at the glove on his father's arm. He remembered as a child when he walked into his parents' room and his father hadn't put the glove on his arm yet. Seeing the mechanical arm instead of a real arm is startling for a young child to see.

Now that he was older, he heard the story of his father losing his arm when he was a Jedi Padawan learner, too confident in his training to fight against a Sith Lord. He also knew his father talked about how unhappy he was being a Jedi because he knew at one point he was going to have to, sometime down the road of his life, choose between his family or his career. He never knew his father as Vader, but he heard the stories the Senators would talk about Vader. How evil Vader, how cruel he was.

Hearing the evil stories he heard what his father had done when he was Vader, made him not want to become something like that. He knew his father didn't want to become something like that, to be put in that position. Rowan wasn't completely sure of what happened that made his father become so evil, but he was going to be sure he was never in the position to become a Sith Lord like him.

Anakin let out a sigh when he saw the contemplative look on the boy's face. "Rowan," he called to him. Rowan looked over at him. "You are a great apprentice, a fast learner. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of you," he told his son. Rowan nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, father," he answered.

"You still have much to learn, so please just trust me when I give you certain missions," Anakin told him.

Rowan nodded his head again. They continued with their search when they heard series of beeping noises. "This planet is the worse one we have ever been on I don't know why they chose this planet to send us too," they heard a familiar droid voice say. Anakin chuckled lightly. They heard Artoo let out another series of beeps. "Oh switch off you rolling tin can," Threepio snapped.

"Some things never change," Anakin commented standing up.

"Father, why did you build Threepio with this kind of personality?" Rowan asked.

"I was nine and still experimenting," he replied.

They walked over to the two droids. "Master Ani thank the Maker," the droid said relieved.

"Are you two alright?" Rowan asked.

"Yes," Threepio replied.

"Well, we should find a way to get off this planet now," Anakin commented.

Rowan looked at his father. "You mean you don't have a plan?" he asked.

"I plan as I go," Anakin replied as he started searching for a ship he could put back on track to get them off the planet.


	2. New Allies and Enemies

Chapter 2: New Allies and Enemies

While his father was trying to figure out a way to get them off Ord Mantell, Rowan was searching around the junkyards when he saw a ship. "Father," Rowan called. Anakin walked over to where his son was standing.

"Doesn't look like any Imperial Ship," he answered.

He looked closer as they walked down the hill. "It's a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 stock light freighter," he informed.

"Is that good or bad?" Rowan asked.

"Depends who's the pilot," Anakin replied.

He continued walking down the hill with his lightsaber raised. "Master Ani, I must implore that we just leave the ship alone. They could be part of the Empire," Threepio insisted. Anakin waved his hand for the droids to stay where they were.

As he walked around the ship, he jumped back with his weapon activated when the ramp lowered. At the same time, a young man who was standing on the ramp had his blaster drawn. "Who are you?" they demanded in unison. Before they could say anything else, Anakin was surprised when he saw a familiar wookie walk off the ship.

"Chewie!" he exclaimed.

Chewie reached Anakin in just a few steps just as he deactivated his lightsaber, the Wookie had his large arms wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too Chewie, but let go," he told his friend coughing. Chewie let him go and Anakin smiled. "How are you my friend? It's been years," he commented.

"_I'm good, thanks to Han here he saved me from becoming a slave again_," Chewie replied.

Anakin smiled at the man. "Han?" he asked.

"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon," he replied.

Anakin shook his hand. "Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"Well, so the Hero with No Fear has returned, Chewie here has told me all about your interesting adventures," Han commented.

Chewie looked over as Rowan walked over. "_This can't be little Rowan,_" Chewie commented, making Anakin laughed.

"He's not the two-year-old you last saw," Anakin answered, resting his hands on his son's shoulders.

Chewie let out another series of growls before looking at Han. "Hey Chewie, this isn't a taxi service," Han told his wookie friend.

"We just need your help to catch up to my son and a friend of ours who is on a mission for the Rebellion," Anakin told them.

"Hey, I'm not going to get involved in all that rebel business," Han insisted.

"I think you'll be able to help us," Anakin answered.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Han asked.

Anakin walked around the ship, looking at it. "Father, what are you doing?" Rowan asked. Anakin found a secret compartment.

"Hey!" Han exclaimed.

"He's a smuggler son," Anakin told Rowan.

Anakin suddenly tossed a chip to Han. "There's 10,000 credits on that chip. I have one here that has 5,000 when you get us to our destination," he informed.

"15,000..." Han commented intrigued.

Putting the credit chip in his pocket, Han holstered his blaster. "Alright, you guys have a ship," he told them. He looked at the passengers he would be taking with him.

"Dad, he's a smuggler, he shouldn't be trusted," Rowan insisted.

"If he's a friend of Chewie's he can be trusted," Anakin answered.

"Dad, you always told us that smugglers can't be trusted," Rowan told him quietly.

Han walked over to the controls. "Besides this ship is a piece of junk," Rowan put in.

"Hey, she's in pretty good shape and keep in mind kid I don't have to get you off this junkyard I can leave you here," Han answered.

"Rowan, just sit down and keep your opinions to yourself," Anakin told him, "remember what I told you earlier."

Rowan sat down with a huff, making Anakin shake his head slowly. "Please learn control, son. It'll only bring you trouble," he told him, patting his shoulder. Anakin sat down behind Han's chair.

"Where to?" Han asked.

"Do you have a signal tracking system on this ship?" Anakin asked.

"Wouldn't be a smuggler without it," Han replied.

"Turn the tracking system on, you should see a light blue signal, just follow that one. That's my son's tracking signal," Anakin explained.

Han turned on the tracking system before they lifted off the planet and flew off.

On The Warrior, Luke looked up when he heard the ships tracking signal start to go off like crazy. "Looks like we're close to Amara's signal," he commented as he sat back in the pilot's seat. Tyr sat down in the other seat when they both looked up with wide eyes. "Father won't be too thrilled with this, far from it," Luke murmured.

"They completed the blasted thing," Tyr muttered in shock.

Luke glanced at his friend when the ship shook violently. "Force they caught us in it's tractor beam!" he muttered.

"Now what?" Tyr demanded.

"Come on, Father has hidden compartments on this ship just for occasions like this," Luke answered as they got up from their seats.

"What you expect us just to hide in these little hiding places until your dad shows up?" Tyr demanded.

"I have a plan, just follow my lead," Luke answered.

Tyr shook his head as they went into hiding on the ship.

Luke watched as Stormtroopers started searching for them. He saw Tyr peeking out his hiding spot and saw his friend holding up a blaster. Holding up his hand, Luke quickly put on the safety so Tyr couldn't fire his weapon. When he realized that his blaster wouldn't work, he looked at Luke who was shaking his head furiously at him. "You'll get us caught," Luke mouthed to him.

Putting his blaster away, Tyr waited to see what Luke had planned. Luke held up his hands and concentrated. Soon, it was like the two Stormtroopers had fallen asleep at their post. Getting out of his hiding place, Luke pulled the Stormtroopers aside. "Put on their uniforms, that way we can blend in," he told Tyr.

"You're crazy Skywalker," Tyr told him before he started putting on the uniform.

"If you want to get Amara back, you'll have to follow my lead. You're too emotionally involved to listen," Luke answered.

"She's my wife! How do you think I'm supposed to act?" Tyr hissed.

"A little more responsible than you are now," Luke answered as he put the helmet on.

Tyr nodded before he finished putting on his disguise.

As they walked through the halls, Luke saw that they were walking by the bridge and stopped Tyr. "That's Alderaan," Tyr said quietly when they saw the planet the Death Star was in front of. Luke glanced at Tyr.

"I'll go disable this weapon's systems. You go find Amara," Luke told him.

"Luke are you insane?" Tyr demanded.

"I am my father's son," Luke replied before they went their separate ways.

During his search for the Death Star's core, Luke shed his Stormtrooper disguise, quietly sneaking around corners with his blaster raised. Looking around a corner, Luke suddenly felt a surge from the dark side energy go through him like a bolt of lightning. He let out a shaky breath as he looked around another corner to see a figure walking down the hall with a hood over their head. Thinking fast, he hid around the corner, hoping that the masking skills his father taught him would hide him from the new Sith Lord.

Once he was able to bypass the Sith Lord, Luke let out a sigh of relief when he found the core to the Death Star. Holstering his blaster, he carefully made his way around to the tractor beam and the weapons system. Letting out a deep breath, he turned off all the power to the beams and the weapons when he heard alarms going off everywhere. "Intruder in the detention area," the alarm system called out.

"Great Tyr," he muttered.

Jumping back up onto the platform, he saw two Stormtroopers there. "There's an intruder, set your guns for stun," the leader called out. Luke pulled out his lightsaber rolling across the platform to dodge the stun blasts. Jumping back to his feet, he sliced his saber through their wrists, making the troopers fall to the ground in pain.

Hurrying through the halls, Luke stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with the cloaked Sith Lord. "I had a feeling I would be meeting a Skywalker sooner or later," the Sith Lord sneered. Luke stared at his enemy. "Except, you are obviously too young to be Anakin Skywalker," he added, "so you must his spawn."

"Funny how you know who I am, but yet I have no idea who you are," Luke answered as he started circling his enemy.

"Darth Scourge," he answered.

Luke took out his lightsaber. "Let's see if you're like the "Hero with No Fear"," Scourge sneered as he pulled out his own weapon. Luke got in the fighting stance as his opponent ran at him.

On the other side of the Death Star, Anakin met up with Tyr and Amara. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Amara answered.

Anakin looked to see if Luke was anywhere nearby. "Where's Luke?" he asked.

"He went to disable the tractor beam and the weapon's system," Tyr replied.

Looking at the two of them, he then looked at Rowan. "Rowan, get them back to the ship," he told him.

"Father let me go with you," Rowan insisted.

"No, Rowan get them to the ship safely," Anakin answered.

"But father…" Rowan started.

Anakin gripped his son's shoulders. "Rowan, stop, for once do as I say. Take Tyr and Amara back to the ship," he ordered, "do you understand me?" Rowan was silent for a minute. "Rowan…" he started.

"I understand, father," he muttered.

Anakin nodded before he hurried down the hall to find Luke.

Luke blocked an attack aimed at his head, shoving the Sith Lord back. Scourge aimed several more attacks to the young man before Luke jumped over his head, turning around to block another attack aimed for his back. Backing up, Luke kicked Scourge in the stomach, making him stumble back. Acting fast, the Sith Lord suddenly held his hand up to try to Force choke the young man. Luke concentrated hard to try to block the attack, feeling a little bit of pressure against his larynx.

Scourge pulled out his lightsaber, swinging at the young man, making Luke block the attack when Scourge kicked his legs out from under him. Luke hit the floor hard, making his head spin a little. "You're a good fighter, Skywalker, but just not good enough," Scourge told him holding his lightsaber above his head. Before his red saber could pierce through Luke's chest, a blue blade blocked his attack.

"Maybe you should try your evil tricks on me," Anakin told him with a glare.

Scourge glared as he pulled his lightsaber away. Anakin grabbed his son's arm, pulling him up from the floor. Just as more Stormtroopers showed up, both Anakin and Luke through the halls to find the ship.

When they got back on the Millennium Falcon, Luke sat down when he touched his head, pulling it back to see the blood on his fingertips from hitting the floor. "Let me see," Anakin told his son, checking his head, "it's not so bad."

"I failed," Luke muttered as Anakin took out the bacta.

"What do you mean you failed?" Anakin asked.

"I should've defeated Scourge," Luke answered.

Anakin sighed as he tended to the cut on his son's head. "Luke, your mission was to rescue Princess Amara, you saved Alderaan. You didn't fail," he assured him. Luke sighed when Han walked in.

"Hey, hate to break up the father/son bonding moment but we're not out yet," Han told them.

Luke got up. "I'll pilot the ship, you and Han will take the blasters," Anakin informed.

"Why should I trust you with my ship?" Han demanded.

"My dad's the best pilot in the universe that's why," Luke replied.

"Not a scratch on my ship Pops," Han told him before he went to get behind the blaster.

Anakin shook his head slowly before he sat next to Chewie in the pilot's chair. "Alright, just like old times," he commented. Chewie let out a growl as an answer, making the Paladin General chuckle. "Everyone better buckle up, this is where the fun begins," he commented.

As TIE Fighters began approaching, Anakin started swinging the ship around so the fighters would head toward Han and Luke. "I got him!" Luke announced when he got a Fighter.

"Great kid, just don't get cocky!" Han answered.

Anakin chuckled a little as he swung the ship around again. Then he noticed that there weren't as many TIE fighters as he was expecting. Just as the last TIE Fighter was finished off, Anakin set a course for the Star Forge. "General Skywalker, what is it?" Amara asked. Anakin glanced at the Princess.

"That was too easy," he answered.

"Are you kidding?" Rowan exclaimed.

"No son, that was too easy, they're tracking us," he answered.

"They didn't put a tracking device on this ship," Han insisted as he sat down.

"Han, don't be naïve about this. You don't know the Empire like I do," Anakin insisted.

"Hey, I used to be an Imperial Pilot so don't tell me I don't know how the Empire works," Han told him.

Anakin turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. "Question is, how do you know how the Empire works?" Han asked.

"That is my business, not yours," Anakin answered.

He let out a sigh. "How far are we from Base?" he asked Luke. Luke looked at the map.

"We're about a parsec away," he replied.

"Your base? Wait, wait, wait, this wasn't part of the deal," Han insisted.

"Don't worry about it Captain Solo, you can drop us off at our base then you can get the rest of your money, then you can leave," Amara told him as she sat in Tyr's lap.

Anakin walked away with a sigh.

When the ship landed on the Star Forge, Anakin walked off the ship, smiling when he saw Helena running to him. "PAPA!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. Smiling, Anakin hugged his youngest, lifting her up off the floor.

"General Skywalker, it's good to see that you all returned safely," Mon Mothma told him.

Anakin nodded to her. "We need to get the plans out of Artoo before the Death Star gets here," he informed.

"The Death Star is coming here?" Ackbar asked.

"Yes, which is what we want. So that way they can see that we're fighting fire with fire," Anakin replied as Padmé hurried over, embracing him.

Luke and Rowan walked beside their father. "Luke, I need you to get ready to get into your Fighter for when the TIE fighters come out," Anakin instructed. Luke nodded. "We have a lot to do, assemble the fighters into the conference room, we are limited on time," he ordered as the Generals hurried to get their pilots. Padmé held onto her husband's hand. "The war is just about to begin, Padmé," he told her.

"I know," she answered softly.

She hugged him with a sigh as they went to meet with the pilots about what will happen during this fight.


	3. The War Begins

Chapter 3: The War Begins

Anakin walked to the conference room with Padmé, Leia, Helena, and Rowan behind him. "Father, I want to go," Rowan insisted.

"You're too young," Anakin answered.

Rowan let out a sigh when Padmé rested her hands on her son's shoulders. "Sweetheart, your time will come," she assured him.

"Why am I always being left behind?" Rowan asked.

"Luke had to be left behind for certain things too, Rowan. Your father's not doing anything different with you than he did with Luke," she replied.

Rowan was silent as he listened to the meeting. "General Skywalker, what are we to do while the Star Forge's weapons were charging?" a pilot asked.

"You need to keep the TIE fighters away from the base," Anakin answered.

The pilots looked at each other. "You will be following Commander Skywalker, he has been training for this mission for the last five years," Anakin informed. Padmé looked at her husband with a surprised expression.

"Are you sure Commander Skywalker is ready for such an assignment? He is only seventeen," a pilot commented.

"Luke is ready for this mission. You will follow his command," Anakin informed.

What the other pilots didn't know was that Luke was tested to be one of the best pilots on the Forge, the best being Anakin. Luke smiled a little, knowing his father had so much confidence in him. Anakin squared his shoulders as he continued with the debriefing.

After the debriefing, Luke and Anakin walked over to the Fighter ship as Artoo was being loaded into it. "You watch out for my son, Artoo," Anakin told the droid.

"_Whirl…whorl…beep beep_," Artoo answered, making Anakin chuckle.

"Been through a lot of battles with that droid. Now he's going to be joining you on fights," Anakin commented.

Luke smiled a little before Anakin took the helmet that was under his arm, placing it on his son's head. "Remember what I told you," he informed.

"I remember," Luke answered chuckling lightly.

Anakin smiled as he rested his hands on his shoulders. "You'll be fine out there, I know it," he told him.

"I believe you," Luke answered.

They looked over as they watched Han's ship take off. "I was hoping he would've stayed, he was one great fighter," Luke commented.

"I was hoping so too son, but we can't make his decisions for him," Anakin replied.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "Get going, they're waiting for you," he informed. The young man nodded again before he turned toward the ship.

"Luke!" Helena called.

She ran to her brother, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's waist. Luke hugged her back with a smile. "In a few years you'll be flying up there with me," he told her smiling.

"I hope so," Helena insisted.

Luke kissed his sister's forehead. "May the Force be with you Luke," she told him.

"May the Force be with you," he answered.

Leia walked out with Padmé and Rowan, who was still sulking that he bad to stay behind. He waved to his family before climbing in the Fighter.

Anakin rested his hands on Helena's shoulders as she stood in front of him. They watched as Luke flew off with the rest of the Fighter Pilots as they waited for the Death Star's arrival. "Come on, we're going to the bridge. Rowan, come with me," he instructed. Rowan sighed as he walked beside his father.

Walking to the bridge, they looked at the hologram of the fight in front of them. "Rowan, you're in charge of the formation. You tell the pilots what they should or shouldn't do during this fight," he informed. Rowan looked at his father with a surprised expression.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

Anakin nodded and saw his eyes light up. "I hope you listened to my fighting strategies," he commented.

"I did," Rowan replied.

Padmé looked at Anakin, resting her hand on his mechanical arm. "All fighters call in," Rowan instructed. They smiled as they watched Rowan take control.

"Now he feels important Ani," she said softly.

"I know," he answered smiling as he watched Rowan.

He looked toward Piett. "Piett, get the weapon charged for when the Darth Star gets here," he ordered.

"Sir," Piett answered before going over to computers to have the other soldiers there to get the weapon charged.

"Papa, is this going to work?" Helena asked as she held onto his hand.

"It'll work," Anakin answered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Which one's Luke?" Helena asked, looking at the hologram.

"He's right here," Rowan told his sister, pointing to Luke's Fighter.

Leia walked over and Anakin looked at his oldest daughter, kissing her cheek. "How long?" she asked staring at the board.

"Any minute now," Anakin replied.

Leia let out a deep breath as she watched her twin's Fighter. "He'll be alright Leia," Padmé reassured her.

"I know," Leia answered.

The Skywalkers looked at the board again to keep an eye on Luke. "General Skywalker, the Death Star has arrived sir," a commander informed.

"All fighters get ready for enemy fighters," Rowan told the pilots.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did TIE Fighters come out of the Death Star, heading straight for their pilots.

Luke dodged several TIE Fighters before firing his own blasts. "Luke you have one right on your tail, pull up," one of his friends called out.

"I can't shake him," Luke replied.

"Remember what dad said Luke!" Rowan called to his brother.

Luke nodded, even though his brother couldn't see. "Here we go Artoo," he told the droid before doing a barrel roll, listening to the droid's series of beeps and whorls as he did so. The TIE Fighter that was following him ended up crashing into another Fighter for trying to mimic Luke's every move. Seeing one of his other Fighter friends in trouble, Luke pushed his Fighter forward. "Move to your right Binks," he called out. Just as the Fighter moved a little, Luke took a shot taking the enemy ship out.

Suddenly his Fighter jerked and Artoo let out a scream. "I just lost Artoo," he informed.

Padmé was felt her heart hammer against her chest when she felt Anakin grip her shoulder gently. "He's fine, Padmé," he said softly.

"It's still terrifying Anakin," she insisted.

"I know," he answered.

Anakin looked toward Piett. "Status of the weapon?" he asked.

"80% charged sir," Piett informed.

"Rowan, you know what to tell the pilots once the weapon is ready," Anakin informed.

"Yes, father," Rowan replied.

Luke was struggling against another Fighter. This one was relentless about destroying him. He had the ship spin around a few more times, but he was unsuccessful of shaking the ship. "Luke! Pull up!" Rowan called out. Luke did as he was told, but the Fighter was right on his tail.

"He's right behind me," Luke answered.

Anakin looked at Piett. "Sir, the weapon is fully charged and ready to fire," Piett informed.

"All fighters pull back," Rowan called out.

As the other Fighters retreated, they noticed that Luke wasn't. "Luke!" Rowan called.

"I can't pull back, the Fighter will follow me right to the hanger! Too many civilians are on the ship!" Luke called out.

"Luke get out of there!" Leia called to her twin.

"We'll only get one chance at this sir," Piett informed.

"Father if you fire now Luke will be right in the blast!" Rowan exclaimed.

Luke dodged several more blasts. "I'm coming back for you Commander," Wedge called out.

"No Wedge go back, there's nothing you can do you'll only get yourself killed," Luke answered.

Padmé watched in horror to see her son losing this fight. "Ani…" she said worriedly. Anakin looked toward Piett.

"It's Scourge, father, the dark side is surrounding that ship," Rowan told him.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "Scourge is trying to finish off Luke," he told them. Rowan watched in horror as his brother was in the Fighter's fighting range.

Luke tried heading toward the Death Star to get rid of the Fighter when the ship was suddenly clipped by a blast. "YEHOO!" they heard Han shout over the headset. Luke let out a sigh of relief. "You're all clear Luke, let's let your pops blow this thing and let's go home," Han told him.

"On it," Luke answered before flying back to the hanger with the Millennium Falcon behind him.

Anakin nodded with a sigh of relief. "Fire the weapon Piett," he ordered.

"Fire," Piett told the technicians.

They watched as large, gold laser beam emitted from the Star Forge and destroyed the Death Star. "We did it!" Helena exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes!" Rowan exclaimed throwing his fists up in the air and cheered.

Anakin laughed, hugging Padmé with a smile. "Let's go see Luke!" Helena said excitedly before she ran out of the room.

As Luke got out of his Fighter pilot, he smiled as Leia ran to him. He embraced his twin with a smile before hugging both his brother and sister. "You were great Rowan, calling out all the shots, great job," Luke told him.

"You were great too Luke," Rowan told him.

Padmé smiled as she embraced her son, hugging him tight. "Welcome back Han," Anakin told him with a grin.

"Hey I couldn't let you Skywalkers take all the credit," he quipped.

Anakin laughed, patting his shoulder before embracing Luke as he walked over. "You were great son, great. You are on the path of being a full-fledged Paladin," he told him.

"Thank you Father," Luke answered.

Pulling back, Anakin let out a sigh of relief. "We have won the battle, but the war has only begun," he murmured, wrapping his arm around Padmé as she walked over.

"I know, but for right now we have reasons to celebrate," she told him.

She glanced at Han. "Would you like to introduce us to your new friend Luke?" she asked smiling. Luke glanced at Han.

"Oh Han, this is my mother, Senator Padmé Amidala-Skywalker," he informed.

"Amidala? I heard a lot about you on Corellia," he commented, bowing to the woman.

"It is nice to meet you, Captain Solo. You came just in time," Padmé answered.

Han nodded with a half-grin. "You've met my brother Rowan. This is my younger sister, Helena," he informed.

"Hi, Han," Helena greeted.

"Hi," he answered.

"And my twin sister, Leia," Luke informed.

Leia raised her eyebrow. "We've already met," she answered tersely.

"You get riled up easily there princess," he told her.

"Don't call me that," she told him with a glare.

Padmé laughed softly at the reaction between the two. "Alright, alright, let's calm down before we start arguing," she insisted.

"I have a report to read over," Leia informed before she left without a second glance.

Han watched her with a half-grin. "Watch the wandering eye, Captain," Anakin informed.

"Yes, sir," Han answered, clearing his throat.

"Come on, we're going to celebrate our victory," Rowan said excitedly.

They watched as Rowan and Helena ran off to celebrate with everyone else. Anakin smiled as he hugged Padmé tight while Luke and Han walked off to join in on the celebration. "Great work General Skywalker," she told him softly.

"On the contrary it was Rowan," he answered.

"Still, he couldn't have done it without your help," she told him.

Anakin smiled, pulling back. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she answered.

Leaning forward, he pressed is lips against hers. Padmé kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

****

(Coruscant)

Sidious slammed his hands down on his desk with a hiss. "No! No! No!" he exclaimed standing up. He looked at Scourge. "You failed me!" he hissed.

"I apologize a thousand times my master," Scourge answered as he stayed down on one knee before his Master.

"You weak, pathetic, insignificant fool!" he snapped before sending bolts of lightning into the Sith Lord.

Scourge groaned loudly, falling to his side. "Forgive me, master, forgive me," he begged. Sidious stopped with his torture.

"You will order the construction of my next weapon immediately!" he snapped.

"Yes my lord," Scourge answered.

Scourge stood up. "It shall be done," he told him before leaving the room.

Sidious sat back in his seat with a hiss. "You won't escape me forever, Anakin. In time, you and your family will be mine," he said with a hiss.


	4. A Father's Mistakes

Chapter 4: A Father's Mistakes

Padmé was fast asleep with her head resting on her husband's shoulder. The night on Lehon was calm and relaxing. Now that they were home for a short time before they went out on their way to Hoth to keep an eye on the system. While Padmé slept peacefully with a smile on her face, Anakin was struggling with another nightmare.

_Anakin was chained to a wall of what looked like the Emperor's office on Coruscant. "Lord Revan," the Emperor called._

_"Yes my master," a familiar voice hissed._

_"Rise," the Emperor ordered._

_Anakin watched as the newest apprentice stood up, his heart stopping in mid-beat when he saw that it was Rowan. "No! Oh Force no!" he exclaimed. He looked around his feet to see that Padmé was lying on her front dead. He could see Luke's legs sticking out form behind a sofa and Helena was lying on her back on the same sofa with her eyes wide open. Leia was lying beside her mother with a lightsaber hole in her back. "NO!" he shouted in horror._

_"I told you that you could never escape me Skywalker," he commented._

_Rowan now Vader II walked over to his father, his eyes bleeding yellow. "Rowan! Rowan listen to me son, listen. You can't do this, you're a good boy. You're a good son," he insisted._

_"That's all you ever thought of me, a boy, just a son. I wasn't good enough like Luke!" Rowan snapped as he drew out his red lightsaber._

_The younger man sneered as he held up his lightsaber. "Goodbye…Father," he sneered before he pierced the blade through Anakin's heart._

Anakin woke up with a gasp, his eyes wide. "Ani, Ani what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at his wife, stroking her cheek gently.

"Nothing…nothing I'm fine Angel," he said softly.

She knew he was lying, but from the look on his face she also knew he wouldn't tell her. "I'm going to check on the children," he told her getting up from the bed. Pulling on his robe he left the room before she could stop him.

Walking down the empty halls, Anakin walked over to Helena's room first. Opening the door, he saw his youngest fast asleep, cuddled under her blankets. Smiling, he walked over and stroked her blond curls before placing a kiss on the side of her head. Grabbing the blankets, he covered her up a little more before stroking her hair and watching her sleep. Seeing that she was peaceful, he left the room.

Entering Luke's room, Anakin saw Luke fast asleep with his utility belt on the end table by his bed. Standing beside his oldest son's bed, out of habit he tucked his arm back into the bed and put the blankets over him that had fallen on the floor. His son might've been seventeen almost eighteen, but he was still his son. Touching his hair gently, he nodded slowly before leaving the room.

Making his way into Leia's room, he couldn't help but chuckle softly to find his daughter fast asleep with a datapad in her hand. "Like mother like daughter," he said softly. He had lost count of all the times he had found Padmé sleeping this way. Taking the datapad from her hand, he placed it on her end table before tucking her in. Stroking her dark brown curls, he kissed her forehead gently before leaving her alone to sleep.

At last, he stood in Rowan's room, staring at his youngest son. Rowan was asleep against the wall instead of the bed. It was obvious that he had been practicing his lightsaber techniques with the training hologram still glowing from his last victory. Walking over, he turned the hologram off before kneeling in front of Rowan. Touching his hair softly, he carefully took the lightsaber from his hand, placing the weapon back onto his desk. "Rowan," he said softly, gently shaking him, "Rowan, wake up son." Rowan slowly opened his eyes.

"Father…" he said tiredly.

"Come on son, time to actually sleep in your bed," Anakin told him, helping him up.

Leading Rowan to his bed, he watched as his son lied down. "Father…" Rowan said softly.

"Yes, son," he answered quietly.

"I'm sorry," Rowan told him quietly.

Anakin furrowed his eyebrow before sitting on the edge of the bed. "For what?" he asked.

"For…disobeying you…for…being a constant pain during all my training," the younger man replied quietly.

Chuckling lightly, Anakin rested his hand on his son's back. "Rowan, I couldn't have been prouder of you than I was when you did everything you could to protect Luke and the other pilots as they were fighting. You passed your first test and on the right track of becoming a Paladin," he explained.

"Not as good as Luke," Rowan muttered.

"Do you think that Luke got on this track right away? No, Luke had to train too," Anakin replied.

Rowan nodded his head slowly. "How serious are you about your training, Rowan?" he asked.

"I want to be like you," the teenager replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "I have a feeling you're not going to fall asleep again tonight are you?" he asked chuckling. Rowan shook his head slowly. "Alright, get up. We should take advantage of the one on one time before Luke gets up," he informed. Rowan got up and Anakin left the room to get dressed.

The two of them met outside and Rowan walked beside his father. "Rowan, to be like me…you have to learn from the mistakes I've made," he informed.

"Father, how can I learn from your mistakes if I don't know of the mistakes you made?" Rowan asked.

Instead of answering, Anakin stopped and stood in front of the boy. Reaching to his utility belt, he detached a second lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. Rowan jumped back when he saw that the blade was blood red instead of his father's usual blue color. "Whose is that?" he asked, still shock to see his father holding a Sith's blade.

Anakin was frowning as he looked at his old weapon. "It was mine," he replied. Rowan stared in shock.

"It's yours?" he asked.

"Yes son, it is," Anakin replied regrettably.

"But…I don't understand…" Rowan started.

Anakin stared at his son. "My mistakes, my choices turned me to the Dark Side," he replied.

"Dad…how could you be on the Dark Side? You've done too much good to destroy the Empire," Rowan insisted.

"An Empire I helped grow," Anakin replied.

Rowan just stared at the lightsaber in disbelief. "Do Luke and Leia…" he started.

"They know," he replied.

"Mother…" Rowan started again.

"She also knows son. She was there when I turned," he replied.

The young man just stared in disbelief, unsure about what to say. "How could this happen? Why? You worked for the Emperor?" he asked.

"A lot of things sent me down that path, it was my decision. A decision I regret everyday, because I killed so many with this blade. My short time as a Sith Lord is something I will regret for the rest of my life," Anakin replied, "but this is why I am strict on you and Luke. This is why I teach you the ways of the Paladin and not of the Jedi."

Rowan gave him a quizzical look. "What does the training have to do with this?" he asked as Anakin disengaged his lightsaber, attaching it to his belt again. The two of them started walking along the water's edge in silence for awhile before Anakin finally spoke.

"The Jedi training strictly forbids any thoughts of the Dark Side to enter a Force sensitive person's mind, to only use the Force for just about everything," he replied.

"Right," Rowan agreed softly.

"The Paladin dabble in both the Light and the Dark side, but they also give Force sensitive an opportunity the Jedi also forbid. Love," Anakin answered.

"I don't understand, what does love have to do with your choices sending you to the Dark Side?" he asked.

Anakin was silent as he started thinking about that time. "I was a Jedi, son, this you know. The Jedi forbid any Force sensitive in the Order to have attachments. Obi-Wan was my teacher and at the time I was feeling a bit…suffocated by the Jedi Code. I was assigned to be your mother's bodyguard, this you knew. You know all about how your mother and I came to be, but what you didn't know was it was a secret that started to destroy me," he explained.

"Your marriage to mother made you turn to the Dark Side?" Rowan asked.

Shaking his head slowly, he let out a deep breath. "It was after we rescued the Emperor, who we thought was our ally, from General Grievous. I returned to your mother and then she informed me she was pregnant with your brother and sister. It was the happiest day of my life, but then that night I dreamt of your mother dying in childbirth. Keep in mind, son, that my mother's death still haunted me," he explained.

"I know," Rowan answered.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest as he began the next part of what lied out his short fate to the Dark Side. "We couldn't tell anyone about our marriage, we didn't know about the Paladins at the time and I would've been expelled from the Jedi Order if they had found out I was married and was going to be a father. So…when I dreamt of your mother's death, I wanted to keep that a secret to try to find out myself of how to keep her from dying. It became my obsession, I had become so obsessed with my mission to save your mother. The Emperor knew of our marriage somehow and when he revealed to me that he was the Sith Lord, he had told me he knew how I could save her from death," he explained.

"You turned to the Dark Side to save mother…" Rowan said softly.

"I did, that's how it started out as. I wanted more, Rowan. So much more, I wanted more power. I offered your mother to join me, I wanted her by my side as we took control of the galaxy," he replied.

Rowan stared up at him, confused. "Your mother joined me, or at least I thought she had. She was trying to bring me back to the good side, which her words confused me. I became troubled about what I had done, especially when I was contacted by an old friend who was part of the Force for years told me that what I was doing was slowly killing my wife, my reason for living, the reason why I joined the Empire to begin with," he explained.

"So you searched out the Paladins?" Rowan asked.

"After I found an old archive in the destroyed Jedi Temple, yes I searched them out. They taught me how to control my emotions, but yet still be able to love your mother, Luke, and Leia without secrecy. It made me become a better man and I still strive to be that better man," Anakin explained.

Stopping, Anakin looked at his son. "If you want to be like me, Rowan, you have to learn to control your frustrations and your anger, like I have. Take my mistakes and make them into a lesson for yourself, to show what you shouldn't do. I want you to become like I am now, not like I was then," he explained. Rowan nodded his head slowly.

"I understand father," he answered softly.

Embracing his youngest son, a small smile appeared on his face. "Let's go back home, your mother should be up by now," Anakin told him. Nodding, the two of them walked back to the house.

Walking into the kitchen, Anakin smiled to see his wife putting the finishing touches on breakfast. "Smells wonderful Angel," he said softly, kissing her cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you and I guess your talk with Rowan calmed your nerves?" she asked, rubbing her hands over his.

"It has eased my worries for now," he replied.

Turning around, she looked up at him. "You told him too hm?" she asked.

"It was his turn to learn the truth," he replied.

Nodding, she rested her head on his chest. "I just hope, I have become the better man I've been wanting to be since that time," he added softly.

"Ani…you're a great man, a wonderful man," she murmured.

Anakin kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. "I love you, so much," he said softly.

"And I love you," she answered, hugging him tighter.

Tilting her head back, she smiled softly as Anakin pressed his lips to her in a gentle, loving kiss before they went to join their children for breakfast.


	5. Finding a Place

Chapter 5: Finding a Place

Rowan was standing on the bridge with his father, staring at all the controls. "Just keep in mind son this station is a semi-living being," Anakin told him.

"I know father," Rowan answered.

Padmé walked into the room with a datapad in hand. "Quizzing him again Anakin?" she teased lightly.

"I'm just making sure he remembers everything I told him," he replied.

"Rowan, Luke is waiting for you to duel," Padmé informed.

Rowan nodded before leaving to go meet with his brother. Padmé walked over, resting her hand in the middle of her husband's back. "Our ship is almost ready to take us to Hoth," she told hm.

"Good, Piett will keep an eye on things here while we're stationed on the Hoth System's base," he replied.

Padmé nodded her head slowly when Anakin turned around, resting his hands on her waist. "Ready for more of an adventure?" he asked.

"I think we're getting too old for this," she replied laughing.

"No such thing," he told her chuckling.

"Ani you'll be a child forever," she quipped.

"You like it when I act childish," he teased.

Padmé rolled her eyes before he kissed her briefly. Kissing him back, she rested her hands on his chest. "General Skywalker, Master Yoda would like to speak with you," Piett informed.

"Of course he does," Anakin muttered.

He kissed his wife briefly. "I'll be back," he told her. Padmé nodded, watching her husband leave the bridge before Piett walked over with a datapad with status reports.

Anakin walked down the hall when he saw the Jedi Master waiting for him. "You wanted to speak with me, Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Yes, request for you I have," Yoda replied.

"What would that be?" Anakin asked.

"Trained to become a Jedi, young Helena should be," Yoda informed.

Looking at the old Jedi Master, he shook his head slowly. "I'll have to decline your request, Master Yoda. Helena will be trained to be a Paladin like her brothers and sister," he informed.

"Foolish the Paladin way is," Yoda answered.

"Helena would feel suffocated by the Jedi Code as I once was," Anakin told him.

"Know this you don't," he answered.

"I do know this. Helena wants to be like her brothers, she won't want to join the Jedi," Anakin told him.

Yoda shook his head slowly, letting a sigh. "Disappointed I am, much talent the girl has," he informed.

"She's a little old for your Jedi Order," Anakin answered.

"Made an exception for you we did," Yoda told him.

"You only made that exception because Obi-Wan promised Qui-Gon he would train me," Anakin answered.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "Helena will be trained as a Paladin, Master Yoda, where she can be open minded to everything like I am now," he added.

"Foolish it is to allow them to learn the Dark Side," Yoda informed, "dangerous it is."

"They are my children, I will train them as I see fit," Anakin answered.

Moving to walk away, Anakin turned to look at Yoda again. "If the Jedi Code is supposed to be so good, then why did many Jedi turn to the Dark Side?" he asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he walked away.

Sitting in her room, Helena let out a frustrated sigh as she held her hand out in front of her. Anakin walked in, smiling to see his youngest daughter trying so hard. "Helena, remember what I told you," he reminded her. Nodding, she cleared her mind and smiled when the ball floated towards her. "Good, very good Little Angel," he told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Papa I'm not little please stop calling me that," she said with a sigh.

"You'll always be my Little Angel, just remember that," he told her smiling, stroking her blond curls.

Helena sighed as she leaned back against the wall. "Papa, what are we going to do on Hoth? It's just a winter planet," she told him.

"It's an important planet, Helena. We need to stay there for awhile and keep an eye out there," he answered.

Helena sighed in defeat, sitting back and made the ball in front of her in circles. Anakin kissed the side of her head. "Keep practicing," he told her before standing up. Nodding, she watched her father go and let out a sigh.

Making his way down the hall, he turned the corner to see Rowan and Valaria talking quietly. The two of them were standing close to each other, his hands were resting on her waist while hers were resting on his arms while his forehead was resting against hers. Moving back around the corner, Anakin smiled a little.

Rowan smiled at Valaria when he let her go. "I made you something," he told her. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a bracelet with wood carvings, a leather string, and a small sapphire in the middle. Valaria's blue eyes widened and looked at Rowan in disbelief.

"You made this?" she asked in shock as he tied the bracelet around her wrist.

"Yes…I found the sapphire during one of my missions with father," he explained.

Valaria smiled as she looked at the bracelet he had tied around her wrist. "I was meaning the carvings, even though the sapphire's beautiful too," she said softly. Smiling, he moved his fingers over the wood carvings.

"I carved these," he assured her smiling.

Tracing the carvings, she looked at him with a smile. "I love it, it's beautiful," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back with a smile, hugging her tight.

"Just something for you to think of me by when I'm away," he told her.

"I'll treasure it forever," she answered.

Anakin smiled as he strolled down the hall after listening in on their little exchange.

Walking back to his quarters, he smiled to find his wife preparing to leave. Standing behind her, he wrapped is arms around her. Smiling, she stood up straighter, resting her hands over his as he kissed her shoulder. "I believe Obi-Wan will more grateful that our son is leaving the station with us," he commented.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" she asked softly.

"The fact Rowan has fallen head over heels in love with Valaria," he replied, chuckling.

"I doubt Obi-Wan would like that at all," she agreed, laughing.

Anakin entwined his fingers with hers. Padmé closed her eyes as he kissed along her neck. "I love you, so much," he said softly.

"I love you," she answered softly.

She patted his hands before getting him to let her go. "So what did Yoda need?" she asked as she continued packing. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall.

"Yoda wanted Helena to join the Jedi Order," he replied.

Standing up straight, she looked over at her husband with a surprised expression on her face. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, letting out a sigh as he walked over to the window.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him "no". Helena's doing well with her training with the Paladins. Why would I have her feel the suffocation of the Jedi Code as I had?" he asked.

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing the back of his shoulder. "He won't touch our children. I won't allow it," he murmured.

"I know," she said softly.

"He acts like I'm a horrible father because I'm training them the Paladin way. It's ridiculous, it's frustrating," he answered.

"You've done a great job not giving into those frustrations, I know how hard it is for you," she told him softly.

Rubbing his forehead, he turned around to look at his wife. "That's because I refuse to turn back to what I was. When I became a vicious murderer that could've done unspeakable things to you. Things I might never forgive myself over," he told her. She moved her hands along his arms.

"Ani, you're a good man, a good person. You have worked hard to not become that person. You are working with all those emotions that you weren't able to do before. You're doing the right thing for yourself and your family," she explained.

Nodding his head slowly, he rested his forehead against hers. "Whenever Yoda says something like that, that irritates me, it brings me back to when I was part of the Order. Whatever I did was never good enough, they didn't trust me," he murmured. Padmé sighed, kissing his chest softly.

"You'll never have to go through that again," she said softly, "Dacken would've been proud of you for your accomplishments as a Paladin."

Smiling a little, Anakin let out a sigh as he thought of his old Paladin Master that long joined the Force. It was a sad day for all of the Paladins who knew Dacken, for he was a great trainer to most of them. It was equally as devastating to Anakin, for Dacken was the one who trained him to be a Paladin, was like another father to him. He had helped Anakin finish his path to the Light Side of the Force.

Luke, Leia, and Rowan were all devastated when he passed. The twins were three and Rowan was just a year old when they felt him pass into the Force. They couldn't get Rowan to stop crying all night and the twins insisted on staying in bed with Anakin and Padmé that night.

Sighing, Anakin held his wife closer as he thought of the last day he spent with Dacken the day of his passing.

_Anakin walking onto Dacken's ship, heading straight for his room. "Master," he called through the door._

_"You may come in, Anakin," Dacken told him lightheartedly._

_Walking into the room, the young man stopped when he found his mentor and friend lying in his bed. His Force signature was weak, which broke his heart. "My boy," Dacken told him smiling as Anakin kneeled beside his bed, "you're supposed to be in Hoth fixing the rest of the base."_

_"This is more important Master," Anakin answered._

_Dacken saw the devastated look in his eyes, knowing what the young man was thinking. "You cannot prevent all death, Anakin. This is life," he assured him._

_"It isn't fair though, Master," Anakin answered._

_The older man patted Anakin's arm lightly. "Life…sometimes my dear boy…isn't fair. It plays mean tricks sometimes. One of the mean tricks it plays is sadly…death. Except, I have lived a long life. I have lived a long…fulfilling life," he informed. Anakin was silent, lowering his head. "You are the greatest apprentice a Paladin Master could ever ask for, Anakin. You are smart, courageous, but stubborn sometimes. You are eager to learn more, but there is nothing more I can teach you," he informed._

_"Master, what if I fail again?" Anakin asked._

_"You have already proven to yourself that you won't fail again. You are stronger than you were before, less confused, less angry," Dacken explained._

_The older man began coughing, his breathing laboring. "You have been like the son I never had. I am very honored to have been given the opportunity to teach you," he added. Anakin gave him a small smile even though his blue eyes were welling up with tears. "Don't start crying, boy, don't start. It will be fine, everything will be fine," he assured him quietly. Dacken reached for his lightsaber, handing it to Anakin. "This…is rightfully yours now," he told him. Anakin looked at the weapon in his hand. "As well as my blaster," he added._

_"Yes, Master," Anakin answered._

_Letting out a shaky breath, Anakin rested his hand on Dacken's arm. "It has been an honor to be your apprentice," he informed. Dacken smiled softly as he grasped Anakin's forearm tightly and Anakin grasped Dacken's in return._

_"I foresee you and your family doing great things, Anakin Skywalker…great things," he told Anakin, "knowing that I can be at peace."_

_After hearing those words, Anakin watched as Dacken closed his eyes and his body disappeared in front of him, his hand grasping nothing but air. Feeling like someone had just stabbed a lightsaber through his chest, Anakin lowered his head with tears falling down his face. He suddenly felt the soothing presence of his wife as she entered the room. "He's gone…" he said softly. Padmé kneeled beside him, wrapping her arms around him as she comforted him over the loss of his Master and second father figure in his life._

Padmé pulled back, resting her hand on his cheek. "He was proud of you, he would still be proud," she assured him.

"I know," he answered.

Anakin leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Come on, we have to get ready to leave," she told him after another few minutes of silence. Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh as he helped his wife pack for their trip.

In the hanger later on, Anakin stood in front of Obi-Wan. "Send us a message to let us know you arrived at Hoth safely," Obi-Wan told him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered chuckling.

He looked over to see Rowan and Valaria hugging each other tight. "I'm sure you'll keep this station in shape," he told his old Master.

"Oh of course, I'm getting too old for the battlefield sort of thing anyways," Obi-Wan commented, making Anakin laugh.

"Take care my friend, may the Force be with you," Anakin told him.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"Ry, I hope you'll help your father out around here," Padmé told Obi-Wan and Sabé's son, Ry.

"Always," the thirteen-year-old replied with a grin.

"Alright you guys, enough with the sappy stuff, you guys want me to take you to Hoth we should get going," Han told them walking by.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "May the Force be with you, Ry," he told the boy.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Ry answered.

Walking toward the ship, Anakin wrapped his arm around Padmé's waist. "Ready for another adventure?" he asked.

"If I must," she replied with a small smile.

Chuckling, he kissed the side of her head before they boarded the ship with their children.


	6. Hoth

Chapter 6: Hoth

Two days after arriving on Hoth, Anakin walked into the main hanger to find Luke and Han returning from another scouting. "How was it out there?" he asked as Luke climbed off his Taun Taun.

"Freezing, you guys choose great places to hide," Han commented as he removed his goggles.

"The sensors were placed though, mission accomplished," Luke answered.

"Good," Anakin answered, patting his son's shoulder.

"I'm going to check on things in the War Room," Luke informed.

Anakin nodded before Luke walked away. Making his way over to the speeders, he found Rowan leaning over one, working on a broken shifter. "How's it going son?" he asked.

"The mechanics don't know from a land speeder to a speeder bike," Rowan muttered, making his father chuckle lightly.

Anakin ruffled his hair lightly with a smile before going over to the other speeder to work on.

Padmé walked out of the War Room with a datapad in her hand to find her husband and son working on the speeders. Walking over, she stood behind her husband, resting her hand on his shoulder. Smiling, he reached up, resting his hand over hers. "How's it going?" she asked.

"It's going pretty well," he replied.

Rowan smiled as he stood up. "Father, I think I did it," he told them as he climbed the speeder he fixed. Starting it up, the young man smiled in triumph. "I did it Father! I did it!' he said excitedly.

"Great job, Rowan, great job," Anakin told his son, patting his shoulder.

Anakin chuckled to see the excitement on his son's face. Padmé smiled as she kissed Rowan's cheek. "Mom," he groaned, making her laugh.

"This is great, Rowan, you have your father's mechanical abilities," she said smiling.

Rowan smiled as he got off the speeder and Helena ran over. "Rowan, will you spar with me?" she asked, her blue eyes shining in excitement. Anakin laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm about sparring. Rowan let out a sigh.

"Go spar with her, Rowan, she needs to learn too," Anakin told his son.

Nodding, Rowan smiled as he messed up his little sister's hair. "Alright, I'll show you how it's really done," he told her. Padmé laughed, watching as her two youngest children ran off to the training room. Anakin stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist while kissing the back of her shoulder. Sighing, she moved her hands over his.

"Hard to believe they're almost all grown up," she said softly.

He nodded his head slowly. "It is hard to believe, seems like yesterday I was holding Helena in my arms in the hospital wing," he murmured. Smiling softly at the memory, she leaned back against his chest.

"You were so thrilled when you learned that you were getting another daughter," she said softly.

"I think the one who was just as if not more excited about getting a sister was Leia," he answered chuckling.

She laughed softly at the memory of when Anakin revealed that she was having a baby girl. Leia skipped around everywhere grinning from ear to ear at the news. "I think Helena adores her older brothers more though," he commented.

"She wants to be just like her brothers, she has more of your adventurous side than the political side," she answered.

"Well, at least someone will take your place as Senator when everything is back in place and you retire," he commented.

"Which won't be for awhile mind you," she informed.

"Of course milady."

"You're making fun of me again."

"Never."

Padmé laughed before turning around to look at him. "You are now a Paladin Master, after all the missions you went on to save whoever, I think the title fits you well," she said smiling. Anakin smiled as he rested his hands on her waist.

"I try my love, I wish I could say I was perfect at this," he answered.

She stood up on her tiptoes a little, pressing a kiss against his lips. "To me you are perfect," she said softly. Smiling, he rested his forehead against hers, taking in her scent that still intoxicated him twenty-one years later. "I have to get back to the War Room," she told him softly, letting him go. Before she could walk away, he held onto her arm, pressing a kiss against her lips. This kiss was deeper, more passionate even than their first one. Pulling away, he rested his hand on her cheek, smiling softly at her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered before walking away.

Anakin watched her walk away and let out a sigh before he went back to work.

A few hours after finishing up a few more speeders in the main hanger, Anakin walked into the War Room to see Leia looking over a technician's shoulders. "How does everything look?" he asked, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Everything seems to be calm right now," she replied, "I'd feel a little more relaxed if meteorites would stop hitting the planet's surface."

Nodding his head slowly, he also looked at the technician's screens. "Keep an eye on that, it might not be what we seem," he informed.

"Yes, General," the technician answered.

Walking over to the maps in the middle of the room, Anakin's eyes scanned around to see the flashing lights of the enemy ships as well as their ships that were scattered all over the galaxy. He rubbed his chin when Leia stood next to him. "I am not liking that we haven't seen the Star Destroyer that used to be hanging over Naboo," Leia told her father, pointing to the section the ship used to be.

"Think they're up to something?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

She looked over as Han walked into the room. "Captain Solo, how are the repairs on your ship?" Anakin asked.

"Wish I could say they were better General, she's not taking the cold too well," Han replied looking at the map.

"It could also just be a bucket of scrap metal," Leia commented.

"Hey, that ship still has some surprises left in her sweetheart," Han answered.

Anakin was biting his tongue, just staring at his mouth as he listened to the two of them bicker behind him. Shaking his head slowly, he let out a sigh when Padmé walked over to him. "I think we're done for the day," she told him smiling. Anakin smiled, wrapping his arm around her back as they left the War Room while Leia and Han were still bickering.

As they were walking back to their quarters, they saw Helena walking out of the training room. "Mom! Papa!" she said excitedly running over to them.

"How did your sparring match with Rowan go?" Anakin asked smiling.

"Great! I beat him," she answered.

Rowan rolled his eyes. "She cheated," he told them.

"I did not!" the ten-year-old exclaimed.

Padmé laughed, stroking her daughter's blond curls. "Helena, you should come with Leia and me tomorrow for our meeting with the political allies," she informed.

"Aww mom do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied chuckling.

The girl let out a huff. "I hate political meetings," she muttered before walking away.

"You too Rowan," Padmé told her son.

Rowan sighed before following his sister. "They are your children right now," she told her husband as they continued walking.

"Well meetings are quite boring," he answered.

"And yet you agreed to having the children learn politics as well as Paladin ways," she commented.

"So that way they can get a feel for both of our careers. Besides, you didn't exactly make it easy for me to tell you no," he answered.

Padmé raised her eyebrow. "Not my fault you're easily distracted," she answered nonchalantly. She let out a laugh when Anakin tickled her side as they kept walking. "Ani stop!" she shrieked.

"Well don't be cruel about your constant teasing on getting me to do what you want me to do," he answered.

"What do you plan on doing about my teasing?" she asked as she turned around to look at him.

Anakin chuckle softly as he pulled her close. "Two can play that game, Angel," he told her.

"Mm hmm, I'm sure," she answered with a simple wave of her hand.

She suddenly let out a shriek when Anakin lifted her up, putting her over his shoulder. "Anakin Skywalker put me down! People are around," she scolded, hitting his shoulder.

"We are the only ones in this hall and our quarters are here," he answered as he walked into their quarters and his wife was laughing.

On the other side of the compound, Luke was checking over his fighter's controls when Helena ran over. "Hi Luke!" she said smiling.

"Hey Lena," he answered as he climbed down his ladder.

The ten-year-old smiled. "Luke, can I see inside the ship again?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Helena, you've seen in ten times," he insisted.

"I know, but I think it's great!" she exclaimed.

Laughing at his sister's excitement, he let out a sigh. "Once more, but this is the last time Helena, mom and dad might not be thrilled with me letting you sit in the cockpit," he told her. The girl rolled her eyes before she started climbing up the ladder with Luke after her.

After she got in, Luke smiled. "Alright, what is what?" he asked.

"What are you two doing?" Leia called up to them before Helena could start naming off the controls.

"She just wanted to see," Luke replied with a grin.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I can see dad blowing a gasket to see his youngest sitting in the cockpit of a ship," she answered.

"Papa was flying a ship and everything when he was nine. So really I'm a late bloomer," Helena insisted.

The oldest Skywalker daughter raised her eyebrow. "Helena Skywalker, you get out of there now before mom and dad see you," she told them. Luke sighed.

"You know she'll tell," he told his sister.

"Big mouth," Helena muttered as she climbed out of the ship.

Leia shook her head slowly. "Speaking of mom and dad, where are they?" she asked.

"They were heading their room when I saw them," Helena answered.

"Ah, then we won't be seeing them till dinner," Leia commented.

The comment made the twins shudder, both shaking the thoughts of what their parents would be doing. "What?" Helena asked.

"Nothing, just stay that naïve for a long time, I'm sure dad would like that," Luke answered as he led his sisters out of the main hanger.

Evening fell and the blissfully happy couple were still lying in their bed. They didn't have the motivation to get up and continue with their work for the day. Anakin sighed as he ran his hand along her back. Padmé looked at the gold mechanical hand that was still caressing her arm. "Ani, have you ever thought of getting that updated?" she asked curiously. Looking at his crafted arm, he flexed his fingers before answering.

"I created the arm, I have no desire to fix it," he answered smiling.

Padmé smiled as she snuggled against his chest. "Why? Does it bother you?" he asked.

"No, I'm used to seeing this hand, I was just wondering if you wanted a more realistic looking hand," she answered.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "Thank you for the concern my love, but I am quite happy with this hand," he answered. She kissed his chest as she closed her eyes.

"You know, eventually we'll have to get up and face our duties," she commented.

Anakin grabbed his chrono that sat on the bedside table, looking at the time. "Eventually," he answered, putting the chrono back, "but not now." She laughed as he moved back on top of her.

"Anakin Skywalker you are insatiable," she told him.

"When I have a beautiful wife like you, it's impossible to be anything but," he answered with a half-grin.

Smiling, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Anakin kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her back as they went for another round of lovemaking.


	7. History Repeating?

Chapter 7: History Repeating?

Two days later, Anakin walked down the hall when he could hear the humming of a lightsaber from the training room. Opening the door, he smiled to find Helena trying to practice with a Seeker Droid. "You're training the easy way," he told his daughter. Helena turned around with a jump, but then yelped when she was zapped in her rump.

"Ow!" she yelped, jumping away.

Anakin chuckled softly at his youngest. "You're doing this the easy way," he repeated.

"Papa, this isn't actually easy," she told him with a pout.

Laughing softly, he kissed her forehead before grabbing the helmet. "Put this on, blast shield down," he told her.

"Papa I won't see," she whined.

"You're not supposed to see with your eyes," he answered.

Helena sighed. "Just trust your instincts Little Angel," he told his daughter, sitting down to watch her. The ten-year-old sighed as she raised her lightsaber. Anakin watched her with a smile.

Helena felt out with the Force and soon she could begin to visualize the Seeker Droid. Raising her weapon, she started defending herself against the contraption. He watched impressed at his daughter's skills. Unlike his other children who were either born with the help of a medical droid or were born in a medical facility, they didn't have that luxury the day Helena was born.

Resting his hands on his knees, he sat back against the wall. The day their youngest was born was one of the happiest, but most terrifying day of his life. They had gone to Alderaan to speak with Bail about their next course of action to do with the Star Forge once it was completed. Wanting their friend's input they had traveled there, much to Anakin's exasperation, she wanted to go there in person instead of using a representative.

Since their communications were being intercepted, Padmé didn't want to risk their talk about the Star Forge to be found out. They had gone to Alderaan, but there was a spy there who had recognized Padmé.

When they were traveling back to Lehon, their ship was attacked, knocking out their hyper drive and left the ship immobile. The only thing working on the ship was the weapons, which Anakin was able to take care of the spy with quickly before he could return to tell the Emperor of their whereabouts. It was then Padmé had gone to labor and no help was to be found anywhere. Anakin had no choice but to deliver his daughter himself.

__

Padmé cried out when she felt another contraction. "I can see the top of the baby's head, Padmé. You need to push again," he told her. Padmé let out a gasp as she gripped the blanket on the cot underneath her as she pushed again.

"I'm too tired to push anymore," she replied with a small sob.

"I know you're exhausted. I am too, but you have to, Padmé. I promise just one more push and you can rest," he told her.

Letting out a sob she sat up again as she began pushing once more, which freed their child's other shoulder and Anakin watched in disbelief as their child was now in his arms screaming and wriggling around. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at her. "It's a girl, Padmé, a little girl," he told her smiling. He quickly cut the cord before wrapping the newborn up in the blankets he had found on the ship, placing her on Padmé's chest.

Smiling through her own tears, Padmé looked at their now quiet newborn daughter. "She's so beautiful," she said tearfully. Anakin kissed his wife tenderly.

"Absolutely beautiful," he answered, resting his forehead against Padmé's before looking at the sleepy newborn.

"What should we call her?" she asked softly, holding her tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

Anakin stroked the infant's forehead softly. "How about…Helena? It was my mother's favorite name for a girl," he murmured. Padmé smiled softly, resting her forehead against his jaw.

"It's perfect for her," she agreed smiling.

Anakin opened his eyes to watch his daughter continue with her training. Two days after her birth, he was able to get the systems back online to send a message to assure everyone they were safe. With everything back in order, he was able to get them back to Lehon where their three children greeted them and were surprised to see that their mother had their little sister while they were away.

Since he was the first one to hold Helena, the one who delivered her, he held a stronger connection with her. He was the first person she saw when she first opened her for those first few seconds after she was born. It was a bond they kept strong throughout her life from day one, she was obviously a daddy's girl.

Helena's cheers of victory brought Anakin out of his daydream. "I did it Papa! I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You were great Little Angel," he said smiling.

Helena beamed. "Come on, your mother's waiting for you," he informed, standing up.

"For what?" she asked.

"You have a meeting to listen in on," he informed.

The girl groaned. "I don't want to papa, meetings are boring," she whined.

"I don't like them and your brothers don't like them, but your mother wants you to be open minded to everything and I agree with her," he informed as he led her out of the training area.

Helena let out a sigh. "Alright papa," she answered. Anakin chuckled lightly as they went to listen in on the meeting.

Luke looked over his shoulder as his father and sister walked in. "The meeting already started," he said quietly.

"What did we miss son?" Anakin asked as he sat next to him.

"The Emperor is planning something. We're not sure what, our spies were killed before they could gather anymore information," Luke replied quietly.

Anakin listened to what was going on. "I don't think it would be a wise idea to send out anymore spies. It is obvious the Emperor knows when we are sending in more," Padmé informed.

"Senator Skywalker, what do you suggest we do? We need to keep tabs on what we should do," Bail asked.

Luke suddenly stood up. "Instead of a group of spies, why not one spy?" he asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What are you suggesting Luke?" Padmé asked, her eyes wide in fear of what he could be suggesting.

Luke squared his shoulders. "Send me," he informed.

"Absolutely not!" Padmé exclaimed.

The rest of the allies were silent. "Listen to me, the only way to learn of the Emperor's plan is to be part of the Emperor's army. He has been wanting my father or myself since my father was discovered and since the moment I was born," Luke explained. Anakin was silent, listening to his son's speech on why this would be a good idea. "If I can convince the Emperor that I am on his side, I can get us all the information we need," he added.

"Luke, no," a voice said softly.

Standing up was also seventeen-year-old Mara Jade, Luke's girlfriend of two years. "The Emperor could corrupt you," she said softly.

"I won't let him Mara," hea answered softly.

Padmé had tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband. "Ani tell him he can't do this!" she exclaimed. Anakin was silent for a few minutes. "Anakin say something!" she exclaimed. He let out a sigh.

"Padmé…it's obvious Luke will do this whether we want him to or not," he answered.

Her face turned completely white. "Luke, please, please don't do this. I can't lose you," Padmé told her son, grabbing his arm.

"You won't," he answered.

Luke turned towards the allied leaders. "Will you allow me the chance of being the only spy for the Rebellion?" he asked. Bail looked toward the other senators.

"All who approve of Luke's motion?" he asked.

Padmé watched in sheer horror as one by one the senators began to agree with Luke's plan. Leia felt her stomach do several twists and turns over what her brother was going to be doing. "It is settled then, Commander Skywalker will be our only spy for the Rebellion," Bail informed. Unable to hear anymore, Padmé hurried out of the room.

"Padmé," Anakin called going after her.

Trying to get away from her husband, she went into their quarters. "Padmé will you stop?" he called.

"You're sending our son on a suicide mission!" Padmé exclaimed looking at her husband.

"Luke is going to do this whether we want him to or not," he answered.

"We're still his parents! We still have the right to tell him no!" she exclaimed.

"Yes and then what happens?" he asked.

Padmé was visibly shaking over what was going to happen. "We say no and then Luke sneaks out and do this," he told her. She swallowed hard with tears in her eyes.

"He could get hurt or even killed if the Emperor finds out this is a trick," she said softly.

Letting out a sob she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what I would do if we lost him, Ani, I don't know what I would do," she told him crying. Pulling his wife into his arms, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to prepare him, warn him over everything that will happen once he swears his allegiance to the Empire. I promise you he will be prepared for everything the Emperor will throw at him," he explained.

She gripped the front of his cloak with another sob. "It'll be alright, have faith, my love," he said softly. She pulled back as those four words echoed in her head.

"The last time you said those words to me, Anakin, you joined the Empire yourself," she answered before walking into their room, leaving Anakin there speechless.

Sighing, he lowered his head before leaving to talk to Luke.

Outside their quarters, Anakin looked up to see his son already waiting for him. "Is mom alright?" he asked.

"She's upset, it's to be expected son," Anakin replied.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "Luke, you have to understand that what you plan on doing is dangerous, extremely dangerous. The Emperor is manipulative and he will use whatever he can to seduce you to the Dark Side as he had done to me," he explained. The younger man again nodded his head slowly. "Son…" he started, resting his hand on his shoulder.

The seventeen-year-old looked up into his father's eyes. "I am proud of you for wanting to do this, I am proud that you are this dedicated to everything I had taught you that you would want to do this. Just know, son, that this isn't an easy job. You pass this, son, and you will be a Paladin Knight," he informed. The boy brightened up at the idea of his training being completed.

"Dad…" he started.

"Come on, Luke, we have training to do for you to make the Emperor believe you are on his side," he informed.

Leia walked down the hall. "Luke you have lost your mind completely!" she exclaimed.

"Leia…" he started.

"You are sacrificing your freedom to be the Emperor's pawn!" she snapped.

"Leia, enough," Anakin answered.

"How could you let him do this father? How? After what you went through under his command you're going to let Luke do that?" she hissed.

Anakin was silent. "Do not throw my mistakes in my face, because what Luke is doing is completely different than what I have done! Luke is helping us, I did it for my own selfish reasons!" he answered. He stared at his daughter. "Luke is going to do this whether we want him to or not, with my knowledge he can learn of what the Emperor will try to do," he added.

"This is suicide! SUICIDE!" Leia shouted before she went to find her mother.

Luke lowered his head, letting out a deep breath. "You don't have to do this son. You can change your mind," Anakin told him. The younger man looked up at his father.

"No, I need to do this," Luke answered.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin rested his hand on his son's shoulder as they went to the training room to prepare him for his mission.


	8. The Training

Chapter 8: The Training

Anakin led Luke to the training room, closing the door behind him before closing the door. Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath as he turned out the lights. Luke looked around the dark room. "This…this feeling of coldness and darkness…feel around in it Luke for this is how it feels to be truly evil. Not only do you feel cold and left in the dark, but you are constantly angry. You don't know why you're even angry most of the time, you're just angry. You believe everything is everyone else's fault but your own," he explained.

"How can someone live like this constantly day after day?" Luke asked.

Anakin was quiet for a minute. "It was difficult," he replied, "soon you let yourself sink into self-loathing. You even begin to hate yourself." Luke listened to his father's words, feeling chills go up his spine about what he was saying. "Your mother had to watch as I turned from the good man I once was into a monster," he replied. Luke looked over at his father.

"Dad…" he started.

"When you're evil, Luke. You are truly, truly evil. You begin to kill as if it was another day of work. I've killed so many people in my lifetime, Luke. So many that I almost feel like the Force wouldn't forgive me for my crimes, but yet I feel it has because of the good I have done as well," Anakin explained.

Luke let out a deep breath. "This is hard to understand, hard to grasp, but you have to let that anger that you usually just put off once you have vented and almost let it consume you son. It must consume you in order for the Emperor to believe that you are betraying us. The Sith betray their own kind, remember that. Keep in mind that the Emperor won't think twice about killing you, he will look for his next apprentice," he explained.

Anakin suddenly lifted his head as he raised his hand and fired Force Lightning at his son. Luke rolled out of the way, shocked that his father suddenly attacked him. "Betrayal is key, son, listen to me," Anakin told him before he fired more lightning at him.

Prepared this time, Luke raised his lightsaber, blocking the attack. Anakin put more power behind the Force lightning. "Concentrate Luke, concentrate," he told his son, "what are you going to do." Luke closed his eyes tight as he fought to keep control of everything. "Your anger, son, your anger. Let it show," Anakin told him as he stopped his attack.

The two of them circled in the dark when Anakin pulled out his old lightsaber, tossing it to Luke. "If you are to be a Sith, use a Sith weapon," he told him. Luke bent down, picking up the lightsaber. "Don't lower your defenses to your enemy," Anakin scolded him, throwing more lightning at him.

This time the blast threw him to the floor, making him groan loudly. Anakin walked over, stepping on his son's wrist. "You don't listen! You never listen, Luke, never," he told him.

"I'm trying to listen," Luke insisted.

"There is no such thing as trying Luke!" Anakin answered.

He saw the boy beginning to shake. "Get up!" he snapped shoving him over after releasing his wrist. Luke grabbed the red lightsaber, ignited it, and swung it at his father. Anakin ignited his own weapon, his lightsaber crashing into Luke's. "I feel your anger Luke, your anger and your fear. Use them!" he told him. Luke swallowed hard. "But control it as well, son, control you have to remember the control," Anakin answered.

Luke struggled against his father. "What about Mara hm? You going to let her down too?" he asked.

"I'm not going to fail Mara," Luke answered.

"How, Luke, how?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm not going to fail her!" Luke insisted.

Anakin shoved him backwards when he ducked out of the way, grinning when his son was now using his anger to fight.

After an hour of fighting, Anakin was shoved to the floor and Luke stood above him with his lightsaber raised. "Luke, snap out of it now, just as I told you," he told his son.

Just as he felt the anger consume him, Luke stepped back with wide eyes when he realized what he almost tried to do. Anakin turned the lights back on, smiling at his son. "You did well, Luke, just remember to keep control of your emotions, but yet keep the anger as a mask to convince the Emperor," he informed. Luke nodded his head slowly.

Feeling the fear coming from his son, Anakin walked over, embracing him. "It'll be alright, Luke," he assured him. Luke hugged him back, closing his eyes tight. He had to remember that Luke was only seventeen and the fact he had to fight with the Dark Side completely probably terrified him with the fact he could do so much evil. "Come on Luke, it's been a long day, you need rest," he informed. Nodding, the two of them left the training room.

After making sure Luke would rest alright, Anakin returned to the training room. Igniting his lightsaber, he began practicing against the holograms that he had programmed for when he needed to calm his own nerves. The fact his son was going to go on this dangerous mission terrified him as well. His son was going to pretend to serve the Emperor, he could only hope that Luke wouldn't fall for Sidious's tricks.

As Anakin was practicing, he heard the door open and looked over his shoulder to see Padmé standing there. "Padmé…" he murmured, deactivating his lightsaber.

"I had a feeling you were going to be in here," she commented.

Anakin attached his lightsaber to his utility belt. "Ani, I'm sorry for what I said," she murmured.

"Yet you have every right to be afraid of what'll happen to Luke," he answered.

"That's because the Emperor has already stolen so much from us. Why should we give him the chance of doing it again?" she asked.

Anakin placed his hand on her cheek. "Will you trust me this time? If not me, then Luke? He's not like what I once was. Luke has more control," he replied.

"It still terrifies me though, Anakin! I'm scared that even if Luke doesn't fall for Sidious's tricks, what if Sidious finds out that this was all a trick? I don't even want to imagine what he could do to our son," she explained in a shaky voice.

He hugged his wife tight. Padmé hugged him back with a small sob. "I'm scared, Anakin, I'm scared of what Sidious will do to him," she added.

"This is far from easy for me, Padmé. Far from easy," he answered softly.

Anakin held her close, kissing the side of her head. "Everything will be alright," he assured her. She rested her head on his shoulder with tears falling down her face.

A week later, Anakin was standing in the main hanger when Luke walked out dressed all in black, his black cloak hung around his shoulders, and his father's old Sith lightsaber was attached to his belt. "Are you ready?" Anakin asked. Letting out a sigh, Luke nodded his head slowly. "You can still change your mind if you want," he added.

"I know…but the Rebellion is counting on this," Luke replied.

Smiling a little at his son, he gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I am proud of you, Luke," Anakin told him. Luke smiled.

"Thank you, dad, it means a lot to know that you have so much faith in me for this," he answered.

Helena ran over with a smile, wrapping her arms around her older brother's waist. Smiling, Luke was able to lift his sister up off the ground, hugging her tight. "Be careful Lukie," she told him.

"I will you little Ewok," he quipped.

Usually Helena would hit him for his little nickname for her, but instead she just hugged him even tighter. Setting her down, Luke kissed the top of her head when Rowan walked over. "Take care of yourself out there," he told him.

"Same to you, Rowan, don't give dad too much of a hard time," Luke answered, embracing his brother.

"No promises," Rowan quipped with a half-grin.

Luke smiled, patting his back before letting him go. "Where's Leia?" he asked, searching around for his twin.

"She went to a meeting," Helena replied.

Letting out a sigh, Luke squared his shoulders when he saw Padmé walk over. "Mom," he murmured as he hugged her tight once she reached him. Padmé squeezed her son in what could be a bone-crushing hug if it weren't for her small stature.

"My sweet boy," she whispered, letting out a sigh, "just be careful, please?"

"I will, mom, I promise," he answered.

Pulling back, Padmé smiled softly as she reached around her neck, pulling off a necklace she always wore. "Your father gave this to me and I want you to keep it with you. It has brought me a lot of luck, I hope it does the same for you," she told him, placing the japor snippet into her son's hand.

Luke looked at the japor snippet before nodding to his mother. "I'll keep it safe to give it back when I come home," he answered. Padmé smiled, letting out a sigh.

"You better get going, your ship is ready," Anakin informed.

Luke nodded as he placed the japor snippet around his neck, walking toward his ship. "WAIT! LUKE WAIT!" Leia shouted as she ran into the main hanger. Turning around, he stumbled when his twin crashed into him, hugging him tight. Luke hugged her back, letting out a sigh.

"Here I thought you weren't going to make it," he quipped.

Leia smiled a little, hugging him tight. "I'll be back, Leia, I promise," he answered.

"You better," she told him.

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek before letting her go. Leia bit her lower lip as she watched him board the ship. Suddenly feeling a hand over her shoulder, she looked over to see Han standing there.

Luke sat in the pilot's seat and looked at his parents and siblings standing there when Mara came out. Her eyes were red, obviously she had been crying from their tearful goodbye earlier. Mara gave him a sad smile when she suddenly pointed to her eye, then her heart, then at him. Luke returned the gesture before taking off.

Padmé walked over to Mara, resting her hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright," she told the girl, trying to assure her as well as herself. Mara nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. Soon the family left to wait for Luke's message that the first part of his mission was successful.

As Luke was flying towards his destination, he had to concentrate on what he had to do. Letting out a deep breath, Luke let out a deep breath as he found the Star Destroyer he had been looking for. Just as planned, the tractor beam locked onto his ship, bringing him aboard the Star Destroyer. Getting up, he pulled his hood over his head before pulling out his lightsaber. As the Stormtroopers boarded the ship, Luke blocked the blasts fired at him, before killing them.

Walking off the ramp, he started killing every Stormtrooper that was in his path, walking right up to the front of the ship. Several Stormtroopers got down in their fighting stances with their blasters raised. Luke got in his own fighting stance, blocking several blasts and deflecting a few of them back to the enemy, killing them instantly.

Seeing that they were unable to stop their intruder, the Stormtroopers retreated, but then Luke stopped one, raising his hand and using the Force choke on him. "Where is Darth Scourge?" he ordered.

"T-T-The bridge," the clone gasped out.

Taking the clone as if he weighed nothing, he threw him against the wall before he walked toward the bridge of the ship.

The doors slid open and everyone in the room looked up at the new arrival. "Darth Scourge," he called out as he walked along the platform above the stunned technicians of the ship, unsure f how to react to this intruder who had passed all their defenses.

"Who are you?" Darth Scourge demanded.

Luke ignited his lightsaber. "Your replacement," he answered coolly. Darth Scourge ignited his own blade.

"We shall see," he answered.

Scourge charged at the young man with his lightsaber raised. Luke blocked his attack, aiming for his middle. Scourge dodged the attack, grabbing the boy by his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Luke winced, but then he lifted his foot, kicking Scourge in the jaw as he leaned forward.

Jumping back to his feet, Luke whipped off his cloak, tossing it aside. "You have learned much young one," Scourge sneered.

"You're going to find that I'm full of surprises," Luke replied, attacking his enemy.

Scourge grabbed his arm while blocking his attack with his lightsaber. Luke took advantage of his distraction, kneeing him in the stomach. The older man gasped for air, holding his side as he fell to the floor. Luke went to kick him in the face when his enemy rolled away, jumping to his feet again. Luke raised his hand, throwing Scourge across the room.

The Sith Lord hit the wall, but landed back to his feet with ease. The two of them fought out o the bridge, to the hall. Many of the soldiers had stopped their work to watch the fight before them. Luke stumbled a little when he was kicked in the stomach, but then he did a jump front kick, taking the Sith Lord off guard as his foot connected with his jaw.

Scourge glared as he charged at the boy with his lightsaber raised. Luke deflected the attack, throwing his opponent off his feet with ease. The Sith Lord's lightsaber was thrown from his hand and Luke grabbed it. "Please…have mercy," Scourge begged, his yellow eyes wide with fear.

Luke stared at the defeated man, suddenly feeling compassion well up a little. "_The key to the Sith is betrayal_," his father's words told him. Staring down at the Sith Lord, Luke, raised both lightsabers, plunging them both into Scourge's chest. Scourge gasped, but then silence.

Deactivating Scourge's lightsaber, Luke tossed it aside before looking over at Piett who was still the next in command on this ship. "Commander Piett, Coruscant," he ordered.

"Yes…my lord," Piett answered with a bow.

The young man stared at the body on the floor. "Take care of that," he ordered two Stormtroopers.

"At once," they answered before dragging the dead body out of the room.

Luke stood on the bridge, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out the window right before they went into lightspeed.


	9. Falling in the Black

Chapter 9: Falling in the Black

Anakin walked down the hall to talk to Rowan about his training when he found his wife standing in the war room, watching the strategy boards. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She jumped a little, but was comforted when she realized it was her husband. He kissed the back of her shoulder. "Thinking of Luke again?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered softly.

He hugged her close, resting his forehead against her temple. "I think of him too," he answered softly. She ran her hands over his arms.

"This is the most terrifying mission he's ever been on yet," she told him softly.

"It is," he agreed softly.

Padmé ran her hands over his arms as she tried to relax, but it felt like it was the most impossible thing yet. "We just have to keep optimistic," he said softly into her ear. Nodding her head slowly, she closed her eyes. "Come on, you need to rest," he told her.

"No, Ani, I want to watch the ship," she insisted.

"You haven't slept in 24 hours, you need to," he answered when Padmé let out a long yawn.

Before she could argue, Anakin lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back to their room. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Anakin sighed as he walked into their quarters, having the doors close behind them so he could get his wife to rest for at least a few hours.

Back on the Super Star Destroyer, Luke stood in front of the windows again to see Corucant beneath the ship. "My Lord, is there anything you need?" Piett asked, walking over to him.

"Ready my ship, I must speak with the Emperor," Luke replied.

Piett bowed before leaving to get Luke's ship ready. Letting out deep breath, Luke stared out at all the ships coming to and leaving Corucant. He remembered a lot of things his parents had told him about this place. It was the place where his parents were reunited after ten years of separation, this was also the system where his father had fallen to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader. "My Lord, your ship is ready," Piett informed.

"Thank you Piett," Luke answered as he pulled his hood over his head.

Making sure his lightsaber was secure, Luke walked off the bridge toward the main hanger.

When he arrived at Sidious's office, Luke climbed out of his ship, walking calmly through the hall. Seeing the secretary at the desk, Luke just stood there calmly. "I need to speak with the Emperor," he informed.

"And you are?" the woman asked, staring at him.

"His new Second," Luke replied.

The secretary sighed as she went to contact the Emperor. "What is it?" Sidious asked.

"My lord, there's a young man here to see you," the woman informed.

"Send him in," Sidious answered.

Luke glanced at the woman before walking into the office when the doors open. "Who might you be?" Sidious asked as he stared at the cloaked figure before him. Luke reached up, removing his hood.

"I am Luke Skywalker," he replied calmly.

Sidious stood up from his seat. "I have come to join you…my Lord," Luke added. The Emperor stared at the boy before him.

"Why should I believe that you are truly joining me?" he asked, moving to signal for his guards to arrest the boy.

Turning around with his hand raised, Luke Force choked both guards, making them crumble to the floor. Looking back towards the Emperor, Luke frowned. "You think I would serve my father's cause? He's foolish, weak. His feelings for the family are his weakness, at least for my mother and my siblings. Treating me completely different. His apprentice, that's all he saw me as. He's holding me back from my true purpose," Luke answered, letting the anger flow through him.

Sidious grinned as he felt the anger and the hatred emitting from the young man in front of him. His powers were impressive, seeing him kill two guards at once only made him smile with the fact the boy could actually be capable of being his apprentice"I can feel your anger…" he said with a half grin, "gives you strength…makes you stronger." Luke grinned as he bowed on one knee before the Sith Lord.

"I serve you Lord Sidious. I give myself to your teachings," he vowed.

"Good, good," Sidious hissed with a grin.

"I want to prove that the Rebellion has no chance against the almighty Empire that you had built and my father when he was more intelligent," Luke answered.

Sidious cackled at the young man's ambition. "The Force is strong with you. You will do wondrous things with your power as my apprentice," he commented, "you shall be known as Darth Traya." Luke bowed his head.

"Thank you, my Master," Luke answered.

"Rise," Sidious told him.

Luke stood up from the floor. "What are your first orders my Lord?" he asked.

"I want you to search out the Rebel Alliance. Who are the others that would betray me?" Sidious asked as he sat down.

Luke's jaw locked. "I will have to find out the old fashioned way, my lord. I don't know, my father kept that away from me. I assure you Master that I will search tirelessly of who is part of the rebellion," he assured Sidious.

"Be sure that you do, do not fail me, Lord Traya," he ordered.

"Yes, my Master," Luke answered as he bowed before leaving the room.

As Luke walked down the hall, he let out a deep breath. Perfect, phase one of the Rebellion's biggest plan was completed. He was now part of the Empire, promising his loyalty to the Emperor.

Walking up the stairs, he made his way back to the landing platform where Piett was waiting for him. "It's done," Luke informed as he walked up the ramp with Piett right behind him.

"What are we to call you?" Piett asked as he sat down in the pilot's chair.

"Traya," Luke replied as he sat back, his arms crossed over his chest.

Piett nodded. "Take me back to the Star Destroyer," he ordered.

"Yes, Lord Traya," Piett answered as he flew the ship back to the Star Destroyer.

Back on Hoth, Anakin was in the training room, trying to train Rowan. He noticed that his youngest son wasn't as interested in training as he used to be. "What's the matter, son? You are easily distracted today," he commented as he deactivated his lightsaber. Rowan deactivated his own weapon as he sat down.

"Dad, don't you worry that Luke will fall?" he asked.

Anakin let out a sigh. "Luke is strong, he knows the consequences of what would happen if he would believe any word the Emperor tells him," he answered as he sat down.

"You said yourself that the Emperor is manipulative," Rowan pointed out.

"Yes and I trained your brother on all the head games the Emperor will try on him. Luke knows what he's doing," Anakin answered.

"What about if I had asked to go?" Rowan asked

Anakin shook his head slowly. "I would've told you that you were far from ready, which is true. You're not ready to go against the Emperor. He would be able to see right through you," he replied. Rowan sighed, letting out a sigh. "Rowan, one day you'll be ready for a mission as big as Luke's but today is not that day," he added.

"When will it be my time?" Rowan asked.

"With more training, especially when shielding your mind to the lies," Anakin replied gesturing to his head.

Rowan was silent. "Son, I am proud of you, but you are still so anxious to get into a fight. I was like that," Anakin answered. The young man once again looked at his father's gloved hand. "You don't want to end up with one of these," Anakin added as he held up his mechanical arm, flexing his fingers as he spoke, "or even worse. Imagine what that would do to this family, Rowan. What it would do to us if anything were to ever happen to you."

"Anything can happen. The Empire can strike this base right now," Rowan answered standing up.

"Yes, but I do hope that you've heed my teachings while you're only starting to get truly serious with your training, Rowan," Anakin insisted.

"Babysitting Helena isn't much of a mission," the young man muttered.

"Do you think all my missions when I was a Padawan were all grand?" Anakin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They were probably more adventurous than what I have," Rowan commented.

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Pulling Obi-Wan from a nest of Gundarks isn't my idea of fun," he answered.

"That's an adventure though! This isn't an adventure! This is all boring!" Rowan exclaimed.

"See, that's why you are going to be getting smaller missions like this. You are too eager and that can get you severely injured or even killed," Anakin answered.

"You had great adventures though, dad," Rowan insisted.

The Paladin Master was silent as he stared at his son. "Do you think it's an adventure when you're watching comrades die?" he asked finally. Rowan stared. "I hope, Rowan, I hope to the Force that you won't ever have to see and experience the horrors I had witnessed in my lifetime. Consider yourself lucky you're not a Jedi Padawan, because when I was one. I almost lost everything," he answered.

"I thought you almost lost everything when you became Vader?" Rowan asked.

"I wasn't Vader when I found my mother," Anakin answered.

Rowan was again silent. "And you know what, because my mother died in my arms that way I carried that pain and that anger around with me everywhere I went. That's how I almost got myself killed on Geonosis, I was still angry with her death. The fact I almost lost your mother as well, it nearly consumed when I tried to fight Dooku," Anakin answered.

"Why do you keep shoving what you did in my face whenever I talk about what I want to do?" Rowan demanded.

"Because you are going down the same road," Anakin answered, "you keep saying everything I did when I was your age."

Anakin stared at his son. "There's too much anger in you, Rowan. There's so much of it, it scares me that if the Emperor gets a hold of you that he'll manipulate you just as he had me," he answered.

"Well I'm not you and stop comparing yourself to me," Rowan told him before storming away.

Anakin let out a deep breath, dragging his fingers through his hair when the door opened and Padmé walked in. "What happened? I saw Rowan storm out of here," she told him.

"He's angry that Luke's once again trusted with a bigger mission than his," he answered.

Padmé walked over, hugging her husband around the waist. "I'm not sure what to do anymore, Padmé. He just won't listen," he murmured.

"It'll be alright, Ani," she assured him.

Sighing, he hugged her back. "I hope so, Padmé. I really do hope so," he answered.

Two days later, Anakin was looking at the strategy board when Rowan walked in. "Rowan, did Helena do forms this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, father," Rowan muttered.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Rowan, enough," he told his son.

"Stop treating me like a child," Rowan answered.

"Well maybe if you'll stop acting like one we can both get somewhere," Anakin answered.

"I'm not acting like a child!" Rowan exclaimed.

Anakin stared at his son. "You're not treating me fairly! All I do is take care of Helena all day," he muttered.

"We've been through this," the Paladin Master told his son.

Helena had walked in, wanting to talk to her papa about something when she walked in on their argument. "I want a better mission! I want something that'll actually train me!" Rowan exclaimed.

"When you're in control of yourself you'll be able to go on a mission," Anakin answered, going to turn back to work, "for now you'll do as I tell you."

"I'm sick of listening to what you have to say!" Rowan exclaimed.

Helena's eyes widened when her brother pulled out his lightsaber. "PAPA!" she screamed. Anakin quickly spun around with his lightsaber drawn, blocking his son's attacks. The youngest Skywalker stood there in horror when Leia hurried over to her sister, backing her up.

Anakin blocked an attack going to his middle when Rowan threw him up against the wall with the Force. "PAPA!" Helena shouted in horror. Rowan ran toward him with his lightsaber raised, pinning his father against the wall. Shoving Rowan back a little bit with the Force push, the tables turned with Rowan pressed up against the wall.

"Rowan! Snap out of it!" Anakin ordered.

Just as fast as the anger and hatred came, it dissipated just as fast. He suddenly realized when he had tried to do and dropped his lightsaber. He looked over at his two horrified sisters and mother had come in during the fight. The boy looked at his father in pure horror before he ran out of the room. "Rowan!" Padmé called, but he ran to his quarters without a second glance.

"In control these younglings are not," Yoda commented.

"Yoda! The last thing I need to hear is what I'm doing wrong with my children," Anakin answered, giving the Jedi Master a glare.

Yoda shook his head slowly while Anakin hurried after his son.

Walking into the family quarters, Anakin made his way to Rowan's room. "Rowan," he called to his son when he found the door locked.

"Go away," Rowan answered.

Anakin sighed as he overrode the security code on the door, going into the room. He found his son sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Rowan…" he said softly. Walking over, he kneeled before his son. "Rowan, look at me son," he insisted.

"No," Rowan answered.

Anakin got Rowan to look at him. "Rowan," he said softly. The boy was visibly shaking.

"Dad…" he said slowly, tears showing in his eyes.

Pulling him into his arms, Anakin rubbed his back gently. Suddenly clinging to his father, Rowan began to cry over what had happened. "I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry," he told him. Anakin continued to rub the boy's back.

"I know son, I know," he said softly as he continued to comfort him.

Anakin closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the top of Rowan's head. "I know," he repeated again softly, "and I'm here."


	10. Control

Chapter 10: Control

The next day, Anakin was sitting in the den area when Padmé walked in. "What did I do, Padmé?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she stood behind her husband, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I did everything as I had with Luke, Leia, and Helena. I don't understand," he replied.

Padmé wrapped her arms around her husband's torso. "Ani, Rowan is just like you. He's just so eager to be like you," she replied quietly.

"I know that, Padmé, but I don't want him to turn into what I was. Somehow all my words, my lectures, my proof of what not being in control does just doesn't seem to work," he explained.

Anakin swallowed hard as he thought of yesterday, seeing all the anger and…hatred in his son's eyes. The same child he held in his arms just moments after his birth. The child he watched grow to such an angry young man.

Padmé saw the tears in Anakin's eyes as he put his head in his hands. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong," she said softly.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

Back in his bedroom, Rowan was staring at the lightsaber in his hand, letting out a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore," he said softly. Getting up, Rowan let out a deep breath as he left his room.

Walking out, he saw his father sitting on the couch talking to his mother. "Dad?" he called gently. Anakin looked up at his son.

"Yes, son," he answered.

Rowan walked over, letting out a deep breath. "Father…I'm sorry for what I did yesterday," he murmured. Anakin gripped his son's shoulder.

"I know," he answered.

The boy shook his head slowly as the fifteen-year-old kneeled on the floor before his father. "Father I'm so sorry, I feel I don't deserve the right to learn the ways of the Force," he informed. Anakin stared down at his youngest son with a furrowed brow.

"Rowan, you are a great student, you just need to learn to control yourself," he answered.

The boy looked up, letting out a shaky breath. "I am not worthy of it," he murmured. Reaching to his utility belt, Rowan unclasped the lightsaber from his belt, placing it in Anakin's hands. Reaching the other side, he took out of his blaster, placing that in his other hand. "I'm resigning," he added.

"Rowan, you don't have to do this," Anakin insisted.

Rowan shook his head slowly. "Father, I don't deserve to be your apprentice like Luke is and Helena. They have more self-control than me. Even Leia has more self-control than I do," he answered. Before his parents could say another word, the fifteen-year-old turned on his heel and left the room, leaving his stunned parents there to stare at his weapons he had handed over.

As he walked down the hall, Rowan closed his eyes for a second before he started running. "Rowan!" Helena called for her older brother. She started chasing him as he ran to the main hanger. "ROWAN!" she shouted, making him stop.

"What?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Helena asked.

He looked over at his sister with a heavy sigh. "I'm leaving Hoth," he told her.

"B-But why?" Helena asked, her blue eyes wide as she grabbed his arm.

"Look what I did Helena! Or I should say look what I tried to do! I attacked our own father. I can't be here, I can't stay around here," he answered.

Rowan ran over to one of the adjacent ships. "Rowan…" she started, "when will you come home?" He looked at his sister with a sigh.

"I don't know, Lena," he answered.

She bit her lower lip before hugging him tightly around the waist with tears in her eyes. "Please don't go Rowan, please. Mom and Papa are already worried about Luke, please don't go," she begged crying. Pulling back, he gripped her arms gently, yet firmly. "Please don't go," she sobbed.

"I have to go," he insisted.

"Y-You're part of this family too," she answered.

"I know I am, but I'm a danger to this family. I have to go find out how to control myself. Helena, I have to do this. I have to gain control of myself or I'm more of a danger to everyone than Luke is being on the Emperor's side," he explained.

Helena sniffled with tears falling down her face. "Please don't cry Leni," he said softly.

"You're leaving us, why shouldn't I cry?" she answered, sniffling.

Rowan knelt down on one knee in front of her while still holding her arms. "I have to do this, please understand that," he told her.

"But what about mom and papa?" she asked.

"I'll come back as soon as I can figure myself out. As soon as I can control myself without having to worry about attacking dad one day…I'll come back," he replied.

The youngest Skywalker wrapped her arms tightly around her second older brother's neck crying. Rowan hugged her back, stroking her blond curls. "Just stay here," he said softly. Standing up, he kissed her forehead before he climbed up the ladder to his Fighter.

"Rowan?" Leia called, surprised to see her youngest brother in a ship.

Rowan put on the helmet and started turning on all the controls. "ROWAN!" Leia shouted as the Fighter started up. The two girls watched as Rowan flew off before anyone could stop him. "Where is he going?" Leia almost demanded.

"I don't know, he said he had to leave," Helena replied sniffling, "because of what happened with papa."

"Does mom and dad know he left?" Leia asked.

"I-I don't know," she replied.

Both girls hurried to go find their parents.

Back in their quarters, Anakin and Padmé looked up when the girls ran in. "Mama!" Helena exclaimed running over to her mother.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, alarmed to see Helena in tears.

"Rowan's gone," Leia replied.

"What?" Padmé exclaimed incredulously.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Anakin asked.

Helena gripped her mother around her waist. "He just said he couldn't stay. He took a Fighter and he left," she replied.

"Did he say where?" Anakin asked.

The girl shook her head slowly and Anakin ran out of the room. "ANI!" Padmé shouted as they followed him out of the room.

Anakin jumped into his Fighter, activating it. "Please don't let him be gone already," he murmured before flying off.

Reaching into space, Anakin looked around to find that his son was nowhere in sight. Cursing, he hit the control panel. "Blast it!" he hissed, putting his head in his hands. His son was gone, he had no idea where he was and when he was coming back.

Going back to Hoth, Anakin got out of his Fighter with a sullen expression on his face. "He's gone…" Padmé whispered when she saw the expression on his face. Anakin nodded his head slowly before he pulled his wife close as she let out a sob. "I don't know where one son is already, why do I have to feel this way for them both?" she asked sobbing.

"I don't know," he answered, hugging her tighter.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his back with tears falling down her face. "He'll come back, Padmé. He'll come back," he assured her softly, letting out a sigh as he held his wife and daughters close to him.

Rowan jumped to light speed and started searching maps to find where he would go. First thing's first was to go to Lehon to see Valaria one more time before he disappeared all together.

Arriving on Lehon, he saw Valaria practicing her lightsaber forms that Obi-Wan had taught her. Letting out a sigh, he landed his vessel just as the girl looked up. He climbed out just as she ran over to him. "Rowan!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him there. Turning around once he climbed out of the Fighter, he embraced her tight. "I wasn't expecting to see…" she trailed off, her joy of seeing him faded when she felt his sadness.

Pulling back, she rested her hands on his arms. "Rowan…what's the matter?" she asked softly, stroking his face. He lowered his eyes sadly.

"I'm not staying Valaria," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He rested his hands on her waist, letting out a deep breath. "I've become a monster, Valaria. An uncontrollable monster at that," he replied.

"Rowan don't talk that way! You're the kindest person I know," she told him.

"It's not true, Valaria. It's not, I wish it were," he answered.

She stared at him, unable to understand what he's saying. "What happened that made you think this way?" she asked softly. He lifted his eyes, looking at her with a deep breath.

"I'm so full of anger…and jealousy…I can't be this way. I wasn't…raised to be this way, I don't know why I have become so…angry," he replied.

Valaria kept her hands on the sides of his neck. "I attacked my own father. What kind of person does that make me? I attacked him, I wanted to…kill him," he told her. Her eyes widened as he leaned back against one of the wheels of his fighter, looking so broken. "I wanted to kill my father," he whispered.

"But you didn't," she said softly.

"It doesn't matter," he answered.

Rowan lifted his eyes to look at her. "Dad became Vader because he couldn't control his anger or his fear. He became an easy target for the Emperor, I can't let that happen to me. It would destroy my family if I become that weak," he explained.

"But Rowan…you're already stronger than what your father was by admitting that going to the Dark Side will destroy your family, that makes you the kind, loving person that I know you are," she answered.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm still so angry, Valaria. Extremely angry, I have to go," he whispered. She lowered her head with tears in her eyes. Reaching under her chin, he lifted her head up. "I'll come back, I don't know when, but I'll come back," he told her softly. She gripped his forearms, her blue eyes staring intently into his brown eyes.

"You better come back to me Rowan Skywalker or I will hunt you down," she told him, making him chuckle lightly.

"I'll come back," he reassured her.

He placed his hand in the middle of her back as he leaned in closer. She stood up on her tiptoes a little bit as their lips connected. After a few seconds, Rowan pulled away, kissing her forehead. "I've got to go," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly with a sigh.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he answered as he climbed back up the ladder to his Fighter.

Valaria backed up with tears in her eyes as she watched the love of her life disappear again, this time, she wasn't sure when she would ever see him again. Sabé walked out of the home, having seen and heard everything. "Sweetheart," she said softly, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Valaria turned around and hugged her mother tight with a sniffle. Sabé hugged her daughter tight, comforting her the best she could.

Back inside his vessel, Rowan let out a sigh as he went off into hyperspace. "Here goes nothing," he murmured as he went to find his destination. He was just going to let the Force lead him to wherever he had to go, to help him gain control of himself. He had to figure out a way to be able to be a better person, the person his father was now.

He didn't want to become like Vader used to be, he knew that Vader and Anakin were completely different people. Rowan just didn't want to learn how to gain control the hardest way like his father, almost losing everything before turning back. Rowan closed his eyes and began to meditate until he knew where had to go and what he had to do to make his family proud…to be proud of himself.


	11. Continuing Paths

Chapter 11: Continuous Paths

Anakin was in the training room, practicing his own form when he suddenly felt someone behind him. Spinning around, his blade clashed against his daughter's. Helena smiled a little. "Hi papa," she said smiling. Sighing softly, he deactivated his blade, his daughter doing the same.

"Hey Little Angel," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Helena smiled a little, resting her head against her father's side. Anakin stroked her hair gently. "You alright?" he asked. She shrugged a little, which had Anakin sit down on the bench there. "Missing Rowan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh.

Anakin kept his hands on his daughter's waist. "I miss him too," he murmured.

"Yoda's also frustrating me," she answered.

"Oh? What did he do?" he asked.

The almost eleven-year-old rolled her eyes as she sat by her father. "He felt how upset I was about Rowan being gone and said that I should not have such feelings," she replied.

"Well, Yoda's not a father or a sibling to someone, he will always feel that way," he answered.

Helena rested her head on her father's arm, closing her eyes. Anakin stroked her hair gently with a sigh. "Hard to believe you're going to be eleven," he murmured.

"Papa," the girl said laughing as he tickled her side.

He chuckled lightly, hugging her tight. "What would you like to do for your life day?" he asked.

"I want to see a podrace," the girl replied jumping up, her blue eyes sparkling as she answered.

He raised his eyebrow. "A podrace huh?" he asked.

"Yes, it would be so much fun to see one. Since you raced in one, I want to see it," she insisted.

Anakin smiled a little at his daughter's enthusiasm. "I'm afraid that's impossible, since podracing became outlawed," he replied. Helena frowned.

"Oh…right…" she murmured.

Hating to see the disappointed look on her face, he tapped her nose, which he knew would make her laugh. "What else would you like?" he asked. The girl bit her lower lip as she thought about what she wanted.

"Mmm I'm not sure," she replied.

She suddenly jumped in her father's lap, making him groan. "Force you're getting almost too big to jump on me like that," he said laughing. Helena giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around her father's neck.

"When I figure out what I want for my life day I'll tell you," she told him smiling.

Anakin smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Sounds like a plan," he murmured, rubbing her back.

After his talk with Helena, Anakin walked down the hall to the war room to find his wife and oldest daughter still hard at work. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't have to ask what she was looking for, he knew. Everyday since Rowan's disappearance, Padmé stood watching the screen for any kind of detection from either of their sons.

Anakin kissed the back of her shoulder with a sigh. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly into her ear. Padmé rested her hands over his.

"I'm thinking that I don't know if my boys are alright or not. Not knowing is the most terrifying thing in the world," she answered softly.

"I know," he answered, kissing the back of her head.

Padmé swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. "I wish they were here," she murmured.

"I know, I wish they were too," he answered.

Letting out a shaky breath, she lowered her head with a sad sigh. "They're smart boys, they know what they're doing," he told her.

"I know, I know," she answered.

"We just have to hope they actually heed what we've been teaching them all their lives," he added.

She nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes.

On the Super Star Destroyer, Luke was standing in front of the large window staring out it. Letting out a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lord Traya," a voice called. Turning around, he looked over as Captain Needa walked over to him.

"Yes captain, what is it?" he asked.

"My Lord, we have received clues to where we believe the Rebels might be hiding," Needa informed.

Luke followed the captain to the station where they were talking about these clues. "From what one of our Probe Droids have sent us, this is a base a droid sent back," Needa informed, gesturing to the screen. The young man examined the video in front of him and felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. It was the Hoth System and he was staring at what used to be home.

"What makes you believe this is the base? We thought it was there on Dantooine but it had been abandoned for years. My fam-er…the Skywalkers won't stay in one place Captain," he reminded Needa.

"Yes my lord, but our droid sent back this as well," the captain replied, sounding proud of what they had found.

Another video appeared on the screen and Luke was seeing his father standing outside with Helena, they looked like they were rebuilding a speeder. "What shall we do my lord?" Needa asked. Luke was still staring when he realized the captain was speaking to him.

Letting out a deep breath, he squared his shoulders. He had no choice, if he didn't tell them to go to Hoth they would certainly find that suspicious and he knew that for sure Sidious would find out and all their hard work would be for nothing. "Set a course for the Hoth system," he ordered. Needa bowed before doing as he was ordered to do.

Meanwhile, Luke made his way to his quarters, holding his comlink up. "Father, come in," he ordered quietly.

"What is it Luke?" Anakin answered.

"Father, they have discovered your location, we are on our way there as we speak," Luke informed.

"Alright, we'll begin evacuations immediately," Anakin answered.

Luke nodded before cutting the transmission.

Anakin hurried inside, holding onto Helena's hand. "Padmé, Leia," he called. The two women looked up as both father and daughter hurried in.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"We have to get evacuations started, immediately. The Star Destroyers are on their way here," Anakin informed.

"And send out whatever fighters we have to protect the base so people can get out," Helena put in.

Anakin rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Where's Captain Solo?" he asked.

"He's working on his bucket of bolts again," Leia replied.

"Well, hopefully that bucket of bolts will get us off this planet. Helena, whatever things you can together and leave, now," he ordered.

The youngest Skywalker nodded before running out of the room. "You too Leia," Anakin told her.

"Dad…" she started.

"Your mother and I will handle this just go," he told her.

Leia ran out of the room to get whatever she could together. "Padmé…" he started.

"I'm staying," she told him, grabbing his arm before he could say anything else.

Anakin kissed the top of his wife's head, hugging her close as they called the fighters. They hurried over to the main hanger to debrief the men before they went off to fight.

Helena was throwing some of her favorite things into a bag. "Helena!" Leia called to her sister. The girl ran out of the room to join her sister when she stopped.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, running back to the quarters.

"Helena come on!" Leia called, running after her.

Helena ran into her parents room to find Rowan's lightsaber sitting on the table. Running over, she grabbed the weapon off the table. "Helena let's go!" Leia insisted as they two of them ran out of their quarters.

Making their way over to the main hanger, they saw Han stand up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Empire's here we have to go," Leia replied.

"Don't you have your own transport?" Han asked.

"Will you just help us? Please again Han please?" Helena asked.

Han rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Alright, hurry up get on," he told them.

Back in the war room, Anakin was watching out for everything while Padmé stood behind him. "You do realize that if Luke comes in here, which he will, that we can't show our true feelings?" Anakin asked.

"I know," she answered, wrapping her arms tightly around his arm.

Anakin gripped her hand when the building began to shake, the iced ceiling beginning to fall apart. He looked up as a piece came down, heading right for them. Padmé let out a scream as they hit the floor with her husband covering her body with his own to protect her. Sitting up, they saw the computer was completely smashed from the falling ice. "Senator, General, are you alright?" a technician asked.

"Yes," they replied getting up.

Padmé looked at her husband. "Evacuate anyone else is here, now," he ordered, "then you get out." The technician nodded before doing her orders. "Padmé, come on," he told her as he grabbed her hand and they hurried out of the war room.

Hurrying down the hall, Anakin backed up when he saw several Stormtroopers standing in front of them. "Hands up Rebels," one ordered. Instead of answering, Anakin started attacking them with his lightsaber while Padmé fired with Anakin's blaster that she stole from his belt.

"Padmé go!" Anakin called out.

"I'm not going without you," Padmé answered.

"I'll be right behind you, go," he told her, "get to the girls."

Padmé looked at the swarm of Stormtroopers, but the last thing she wanted was for them to get to the girls too. She started running down the hall to get to the Falcon.

Luke walked in to see his father distracted with the Stormtroopers, too distracted. "No!" he told the Stormtroopers, coming out of his hiding place. The soldiers looked up. "Skywalker is mine," he informed.

Anakin backed up with his lightsaber raised. "You are a Skywalker, Luke," he told his son. The young man seemed to just sneer at his father.

"I'm no longer a Skywalker, I detest the thought that I was once part of your little plan," he sneered.

Luke withdrew his lightsaber, igniting it and started fighting his father. Anakin blocked and parried, making sure this would look as real as possible. They needed the crew to believe that Luke was truly on their side.

Luke "glared" at his father, trying to Force push him backwards. Anakin held up his hands, blocking the attack, forcing him to slide across the icy ground a little. "Papa!" they heard Helena call over the comlink.

"Ah…so the family's still here," he commented.

"They're your family too, Luke," Anakin answered.

"Not anymore, you betrayed your true calling. You are not with me…then you are my enemy, _father_," he hissed.

Anakin blocked an attack aimed for his head, jumping back. Dodging several more attacks, the older man held his hand up and brought down the ceiling. "_Good work son, good work_," he told his son.

"_Go dad, I have you covered_," Luke answered.

Anakin took off down the hall to see the Millennium Falcon beginning to start up. Running up the ramp, he fell to the ground exhausted as the ramp closed. "Papa!" Helena called, embracing her father. Anakin hugged her back, letting out a sigh.

"Go Han!" he called out.

"We're heading out," Han answered.

Mara walked over to her boyfriend's father, kneeling beside him. "Is Luke…" she started.

"He's alright," he assured her.

The young woman smiled when Padmé and Leia embraced both Anakin and Helena as the ship took off into the sky, escaping the empire.

Luke hurried outside as he watched the ship take off into space. "You fools let him escape!" he seethed in fake anger.

"Forgive me my lor-" an Imperial Officer answered.

Luke grabbed the officer, throwing him against the wall. "You fools! All of you," he snapped before he boarded his ship and they went back to the Super Star Destroyer.


	12. Difficulties in Matters

Chapter 12: Difficulties in Matters

Padmé sighed as she sat down with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't believe that everything was coming to this. The fact she wouldn't be able to see her sons for Force knows how long. All she wanted was her family back together, but instead, it felt like her family was falling apart. Sighing, she looked up when she heard the door open and saw Helena standing there. "Hi there," she said, smiling softly.

"Hi mom," the girl answered.

Walking over, Helena sat in the chair across from her mother. "Are you alright?" Helena asked.

"I'm hanging in there sweetheart," Padmé replied, resting her hand on her daughter's knee.

The youngest Skywalker bit her lower lip as she lowered her head a little. Padmé looked at her daughter, seeing the sadness in her face. "We'll see Luke and Rowan again," she assured her.

"I know mom," Helena answered.

The girl sat back in her chair, pulling at her blond curls a little. Padmé smiled a little at her daughter, hugging her tight. Helena hugged her back when Anakin walked in. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get past everything that's just happened," Padmé replied.

Anakin sat down across from Helena. "We're on our way back to Lehon," he informed. Padmé nodded with a sigh as she sat back in her seat.

"Papa," Helena murmured.

"Yes, Little Angel?" he answered.

Helena cleared her throat as she played with the bottom of her tunic. "Do you think Luke's going to be alright? I mean the Emperor's going to find out that we escaped," she murmured. Padmé felt her heart drop a little at the thought.

"I'm sure Luke will be fine," Anakin replied.

Padmé looked at her husband, letting out a deep breath as she dragged her fingers through her loose curls. "What about Rowan?" Helena asked.

"I'm sure Rowan's just fine. You should get some rest. It'll be two days before we get to Lehon," Anakin told her.

Nodding, Helena stood up. "Sweet dreams my lovely," Anakin told her, kissing her cheek.

"Night papa, mom," Helena answered, kissing both of her parents.

"Mara Jade and Leia fell asleep a little while ago. Han and Chewie are trying to fix the unfixable hyper drive," he explained.

"Alright," she murmured.

Anakin held his wife's hand. "They're fine," he assured her.

"I know, but I'm their mother and I'll worry," she answered.

"I'm their father and I'm worried too, but I know they're going to be alright," he told her.

Nodding, Padmé stood up and sat in her husband's lap as they tried to get some rest after their ordeal on Hoth.

Back on the Super Star Destroyer, Luke walked to the bridge as they were about to jump into light speed. "Lord Traya," Piett called. Luke turned around to look at his friend.

"Yes, Piett," he answered.

"The Emperor sent a transmission, ordering for you to speak to him at once," he informed.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "Thank you," he answered before walking down the hall.

Entering his room, Luke bowed down on one knee as the Emperor's hologram appeared. "What is thy bidding my Master?" he asked, looking up at Sidious.

"You have failed me, Lord Traya," Sidious answered with a glare.

Luke stared at the hologram before him. "Forgive me, Master I didn-" Luke started before the Force lightning shot into his body.

"You weak foolish boy! Foolish!" he snapped.

"Forgive me, Master! Forgive me!" Luke called out in pain.

Sidious continued torturing his apprentice, making him scream in pain. "Forgive me, Master. I won't fail you again, please forgive me!" he begged. Sidious quit his assault, glaring at the boy as he staggered to one knee again.

"You are as weak as your father," he hissed.

Luke bowed his head. "My Master, give me another chance, I won't fail you again," he insisted. Sidious hissed before shaking his head slowly.

"You best not fail me again, Lord Traya. I am counting on you to bring down the rebellion," he informed.

"I understand Master," Luke answered.

He bowed his head low to the Sith Lord. "It shall be done, Master," he informed.

"You best not fail me," Sidious snapped before cutting the transmission.

Feeling weak, Luke collapsed to his side, closing his eyes tight as he waited for the pain from his torture to disappear. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly got to his feet. Seeing how truly evil the Emperor was, it was frightening to see. All he could do was hope that the Sith Lord wouldn't see through his rouse so he could continue with being a spy and to bring down the Empire once and for all.

Once he caught his breath, Luke turned and left his room to take command of his fleet again.

On Dxun, Rowan was running through the jungles trying to escape the zakkeg was chasing him. Seeing that he was coming to a cliff, he took the chance and jumped reaching out with the Force to get to the other side. Turning around, he saw the zakkeg stop before it went over the edge. It let out a loud growl before disappearing back into the jungle.

Letting out a deep breath, Rowan collapsed to the ground exhausted. Since leaving Hoth two months ago, the young man had gone to the planets his father had told him about that he felt could help him gain control of his abilities as well as his emotions. "I probably should've brought my lightsaber," he muttered. Standing up on shaky legs, he brushed the dirt off his pants before going to find his campsite.

Looking around, Rowan found his site and sat down on the log, reaching for another ration box. Taking a bite of his ration stick, he sat back with a sigh, wiping the sweat form his face. Getting up, he walked over to his Fighter that he was trying to repair, pulling out a few holodiscs as well as the small viewer to be able to watch them.

Sitting down, he started putting in a disc. He had gone to one of the abandoned Jedi temples after he had left Lehon and came across these archive holograms that dealt around the time his father was Vader. He watched as the picture appeared and his eyes widened when he saw that it was his father. He didn't look much different than he did now, but younger.

He saw that his father's face showed nothing but anger as he walked into what he believed to be the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. What he saw next made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He watched as his father mercilessly killed every Jedi Padawan and or apprentice that crossed his path.

Just when he thought he couldn't handle anymore, Rowan stared as the hologram went to the Council Chambers and a child walked over to his father, obviously terrified. "**Master Skywalker, there are too many of them what are we going to do**?" the boy asked. Rowan's eyes widened when he watched his father ignite his lightsaber instead of answering the youngling.

Unable to watch anymore, Rowan turned off the machine and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe his father was such a monster, to kill innocent younglings when they looked to him for help. The fact his father betrayed everyone, killing all his friends and allies. Closing his eyes, he rested his head into his hands.

He couldn't help but wonder…if his father hadn't stopped him that day on Hoth, would he go down that same exact path? If he didn't control himself, could he turn to the Dark Side completely and kill everyone who trusted him? Could he even become as evil as to kill Helena, who would be the youngling that would go to him for help. Letting out a shaky breath, Rowan was silent as he leaned back against the log. "Why Father…why did it come to that?" he murmured softly. Then he remembered.

"_I had become so obsessed with my mission to save your mother. The Emperor knew of our marriage somehow and when he revealed to me that he was the Sith Lord, he had told me he knew how I could save her from death_," his father's words echoed in his head.

Just remembering his father's reasons why he turned made sense. Anakin wanted to save Padmé from death, a death that never happened because his father destroyed Darth Vader and became Anakin Skywalker once more. His father had reasons to turn to the Dark Side. He was tricked, manipulated into believing something that wasn't real. His father's love for his mother was used against him in the evilest, cruelest way possible.

The more Rowan thought about it, the more it disturbed him to realize that Sidious was truly that evil. To use a man's love for his family against him was the lowest blow anyone could throw at a person. To basically threaten in Anakin's mind that he had to turn to the Dark Side or Padmé would die was only the work of a true Sith Lord.

Except…now Rowan had to wonder, why was he close to turning himself? "Why would I even think about becoming so cruel?" he murmured.

"_You are a very confused young man_," a voice answered.

Looking up, Rowan saw an unfamiliar Force Spirit standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Rowan demanded, standing up.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm. I am a friend of your father's and Obi-Wan's. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," he informed.

Rowan's eyes widened. "Dad talked about you," he commented. Qui-Gon nodded as he sat down across from the young man. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"_I saw that you have been struggling and I'm here to see if I could be of any help_," he replied.

The young man just stared. "How can you help me?" he asked.

"_Well the more important question is, Rowan, what is the core to your frustration? Why are you as angry as your father was at this age_?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

Rowan sighed as he sat back against the log. "I guess…I guess I'm just frustrated with the fact I feel like because I'm the youngest son that my father prefers Luke over me," he replied.

"_Did your father ever do anything to make it seem that way_?" Qui-Gon asked.

The boy was silent again as he thought back on it before shaking his head slowly. "_You do act like your father in more ways than one. I watched as your father slowly began to lose everything and everyone he loved and cared for. Your father didn't have an easy life, Rowan. There are things about him that he still doesn't care to acknowledge because he is ashamed_," the Force Spirit explained. Rowan looked up.

"Like what?" he asked.

"_Did you know that your father was once a slave on Tatooine and that's how I found him?_" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Rowan replied.

Qui-Gon nodded his head slowly. "_It isn't a past your father cares to talk about, but something he has gotten through over the years. Your father was a slave, then I took him from his home when he was 9, leaving behind his mother. Then when he was placed in the Jedi Order, they told him he could no longer see his mother again. Imagine how you would feel if you were suddenly told you could never see your mother again_," he explained.

Rowan was silent, feeling a small stab to the chest as if he imagined what it would feel like if he was told he could never see his mother again. "_Your father has had a long, difficult life. He did find his way back to the light and from what I've seen, he has no intentions of returning to that life. Your father doesn't favor any of you children, he loves you all and he's trying his best_," he added.

"I know," Rowan answered.

"_Then why the hostility_?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't have an answer to it. I don't know why I'm frustrated or angry, I don't want to be," he replied.

Qui-Gon nodded his head slowly. "_Well, I will show you how to control yourself, if you want to take that path of your training with me_," he suggested.

"You're a Force spirit, how can you train me?" Rowan asked.

"_The Force works in mysterious ways and I can help you, that is…if you want my help_," Qui-Gon informed.

Rowan thought about it for a minute before nodding his head slowly. "Yes," he told him. Smiling, Qui-Gon stood up and started the boy's training to control his erratic emotions.


	13. One Year Later

Chapter 13: One Year Later

Anakin sighed as he walked down the hall with a datapad in his hand. He had received a status update from their neighboring Rebel colonies. Looking at the data, he was too distracted with what was written on the little gadget to pay attention when someone ran into him. "Sorry papa," Helena told him, flustered.

Looking down, Anakin laughed to see his youngest right in front of him. "That's alright, Little Angel, that was my fault. What has you in such a hurry?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I just wanted to go to the main hanger," she replied.

Anakin stared at his daughter but then chuckled lightly. "Will you come with me?" Helena asked.

"Oh alright," he answered, putting the datapad in his utility belt.

Walking with his daughter, they went over to the main hanger. "Where is it?" he asked. Helena searched around when her blue eyes lit up.

"Over here!" she said excitedly.

Running over, she reached a Fighter that seemed to be really broken down with the words "Stormwing" written across the side. "How much further did you get on it yesterday?" he asked.

"Not far," she replied with a defeated sigh.

Anakin smiled as the girl grabbed her toolbox that was still by the front wheel of the Fighter. She reminded him so much of himself at this age. "I think it'll be ready to fly soon," she commented.

"I really don't think your mom would like it if you actually flew this," he answered.

Helena frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous and you're only eleven," he replied.

The girl sighed disappointed at what he said. "Don't worry, Helena, when this war is over, you and I will go flying," he told her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, just patience," he told her.

Helena sighed again before nodding her head slowly. "Alright papa, I'll wait," she answered. Anakin smiled, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"You and Luke have your mother's patience," he said chuckling.

Walking over, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. Smiling, he hugged her back, moving his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. "I know, I miss them too," he said softly, knowing what she was thinking. Helena bit her lower lip, closing her eyes.

Snuggling closer, she let out a sigh, laughing as her father suddenly lifted her up off the floor as if she weighed nothing. "Mm you might be getting too big for that," he chuckled, setting her back down on the ground. Helena pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Papa, will you help me fix the thrusters on this?" she asked.

"I would love to help you," he replied.

Smiling, they grabbed the tools they needed before they got to work.

Leia sighed as she walked down the hall, trying to find the main hanger to the Star Forge when she saw Han come out of his room. "Hi," she greeted, walking by him.

"Hey, so have you talked to them?" Han asked, following after her.

"What?" she asked as she started looking at her datapad again.

"You know what Leia," he replied.

Stopping, she looked up at him with a sigh. "No, I haven't talked to them," she admitted after a minute.

"And why not?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because what we had was just a fling," she answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, had? What we're not anything now?" he asked, standing in front of her.

Leia looked up at him. "Han, I'm trying to help my parents keep this Rebellion together. With Luke and Rowan gone, they could really use the help," she replied.

"And what does that have to do with our relationship?" he asked.

"I'm too busy for one," she replied.

The young woman let out a gasp when he suddenly backed her up against a wall. "Come on sweetheart, you know that we're more than just a fling," he told her. She stared up at him.

"Let me pass Han," she answered.

"Not until you say that what we have isn't a fling," he told her.

Leia stared up at him with defiant eyes, but before she could object, he pressed his lips against hers. Feeling her knees grow weak as they always had, she placed her hand on the side of his neck as she started kissing him back. "Leia, Leia come in," Padmé called over the comlink. Pulling back from the kiss, Leia held her comlink up.

"Yes, mother," she answered.

"Could you come to the council room please? We need to discuss the next meeting with the alliance leaders," Padmé informed.

"I'm coming," Leia answered.

Looking at Han, she touched his arm gently before leaving.

Entering the council room, she saw her mother looking over the reports they were going to give the Allied Leaders about the war's progress. "I'm here mother," she informed.

"Great, we should get started," Padmé answered.

Leia let out a sigh. "Actually, mother, before we start…can I tell you something?" she asked. Looking over at her daughter, Padmé saw that her face was tinted pink.

"Of course, what is it sweetheart? Are you sick? You're all pink," she commented, touching her daughter's forehead.

"No, I'm fine," Leia replied.

She let out a deep breath, looking down at the floor for a minute. Unsure of what was going on with her daughter for a minute, Padmé grew alarmed at her daughter's behavior until she recognized the signs. The same signs she would show when she and Anakin were first married. She let out a small sigh. "You're in love," she concluded before Leia could tell her what was going on.

The young woman lifted her head up. "How…" she started.

"You acted just as I had when your father and I were hiding our marriage," Padmé answered softly, resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Leia gave her mother a small smile. "Who is it?" Padmé asked quietly. The younger woman was silent, unsure whether or not she wanted to admit to her mother who it was. "You can tell me anything sweetheart, who is it?" she asked softly. Letting out a small sigh, Leia lifted her head to look her mother in the eye.

"It's Han…" she said softly.

A small smile appeared on the Senator's face, making her laugh softly. "Of course I would think you would be one to fall him," she commented. Leia stared at her mother with a surprised expression.

"Really?" she asked.

"I could see it a mile away," Padmé replied.

Leia laughed a little, shaking her head slowly. "So…you're alright with this?" she asked.

"I'm not going to be one to tell you no, but just to be careful," Padmé answered.

Nodding her head slowly, Padmé pulled her daughter into an embrace, rubbing her back. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me what's going on, Leia. I never gave you a reason to think that way," she pointed out. Hugging her mother back, Leia let out a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry," she answered.

Padmé continued to embrace her daughter, but then pulled away. "We just can't tell your father," she added. Leia winced.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," she commented, "father won't be as…accepting would he?"

"The fact he's ten years older than you and is a smuggler, I can see where your father would have some problems with it," Padmé replied with a small laugh.

Laughing with her, the young woman sat down. "So, we don't tell father anything," she concluded.

"I'll tell him…when the time is right," Padmé answered.

She rested her hand on her oldest daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry, Leia, I've got it under control," she reassured her. Smiling, Leia nodded her head slowly before they started the meeting with the allied leaders.

After fixing the ship for the day, Anakin and Helena were walking back from the main hanger. "Papa, do you know how long Rowan will be gone?" she asked. Sighing, Anakin rested his hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder as they continued walking.

"I wish I knew sweetheart, but I don't," he replied.

The youngest Skywalker bit her lower lip. "I miss him, I hate that he left," she murmured.

"I know, I do too," he answered, hugging her while walking.

The two of them walked into the War room to see what was going on. "Any news on the Super Star Destroyer?" he asked.

"Ah General Skywalker, perfect. We actually just received a message from Piett," Ackbar informed.

Anakin held his hand out to read the message from the Commander. Ackbar handed him the datapad and the General began reading through it. "Is Luke okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Luke's fine, from what Piett's saying. They're on their way to Endor right now," he replied.

"Endor? Why?" Ackbar asked.

"I'm not sure. Just keep an eye on any transmissions Luke sends out," Anakin told him.

Ackbar nodded as they went back to work. "Now I really wish Rowan was here," Helena commented.

"Why's that Little Angel?" he asked.

"What if the Emperor finds Rowan and turns him to the Dark Side for real?" Helena asked.

"Rowan's intelligent, I doubt he would fall for any of the Empire's tricks," he replied.

Walking into their quarters, Helena sat down on the chair with her legs crossed. "Do you want some blue milk?" Anakin asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'd like some," Helena replied.

Pouring his daughter a cup, he walked back into the den area, handing it to her. "So, what is all this talk about fighting that I've been hearing from you lately?" he asked. Helena shrugged her shoulders, putting her cup on the table beside her.

"I just want to experience things that you, Luke, and Rowan had," she answered.

Anakin raised his eyebrow. "Don't get too anxious, sweetheart. That's where Rowan got in trouble, be patient like Luke was. In time, he was able to fight in battles. He's getting his taste of battle. I want you to know that fighting isn't all as it seems to be. Glory and heroics isn't as great as it sounds to get there," he explained.

Helena bit her lower lip, looking at the mechanical arm. "Just like your arm papa?" she asked softly.

"Yes, this was from a dumb decision on my part," he replied.

"Can I see it? I mean really look at it? You always have the glove on," Helena told him.

Sighing, Anakin removed his glove, revealing the gold mechanical arm he had built. Helena's eyes widened as she looked at it. "This is just proof of how too much confidence can do to a person," he told her. The girl nodded her head slowly before she walked over, holding her father's mechanical hand between hers.

Anakin couldn't help but smile at his daughter's bravery. When Luke and Leia first saw his mechno-arm, they were about her age and had an opposite reaction to it. Luke wouldn't take a step near him while Leia just stared as it the arm was about to attack her. Rowan also just stared at the arm when he saw it when he was nine, having walked into the room before his father could pull on his glove.

Helena continued to look at the mechanics of the arm. "Wow…papa," she said softly. He saw that his youngest was truly fascinated by it. "You made this papa?" she asked.

"I did," he replied.

"Look at the mechanics! It's incredible!" she exclaimed as he flexed his fingers.

The Paladin Master couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's enthusiasm over it. "Can you feel?" she asked, poking it. Her question made him laugh a little more.

"Yes I can feel," he replied.

He rested his hand on his daughter's cheek, kissing her forehead. Helena smiled as she rested her hand over her father's mechno-hand. "Just remember what I said alright?" he asked.

"Alright, patience is a virtue to put it in short," Helena replied.

"Exactly," he told her, tapping her nose with his mechanical finger, making her giggle, "you do act more like Luke and your mother."

"Yeah well, what's the point of arguing?" Helena asked as she sat on the arm of his chair.

Smiling, he looked at his daughter as she kicked her feet back and forth. "Hmm you make a good point young one," he told her before grabbing her and tickling her. Helena shrieked with laughter.

"No papa! No!" she shrieked with laughter, trying to get away.

Anakin laughed as he continued tickling his youngest daughter and child. After a few minutes of tickling and laughing, he set her back up on her feet. "Alright, it is dinner time and we should meet up with your mother and sister," he informed. Nodding, Helena watched as her father pulled on his glove again before they went to meet up with Padmé and Leia at the cafeteria are for dinner.


	14. More of a Nightmare

Chapter 14: More of a Nightmare

Helena was walking down the hall, humming to herself as she made her way to the main hanger to fix her Fighter. As she turned a corner, she heard an alarm going off. Furrowing her eyebrow, she walked into the War room. "Why is this going off?" she asked curiously.

Unable to see what was going off, the girl grabbed a chair and stood over it to look at the strategy table. Her eyes widened when she saw that their base on Dantooine was gong to be attacked. "Papa!" she called.

Anakin walked over to his daughter to see what she was looking at. "Papa, they're coming," she told him, looking up at him. Anakin sighed.

"Force, they keep finding us," he muttered.

He looked over at Ackbar. "Begin the evacuation," he ordered. Ackbar nodded. "Helena, just grab what you need and meet me at the…" he started when the building shook.

The girl let out a small scream as she fell forward when her father caught her. "Get going, I'll find your mother and your sister. Just meet us there," he told her. Helena nodded and started running down the hall.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin looked over at Mothma who was there for a meeting. "Dantooine would be safe right?" he told her with a small glare, "next time Senator, let me decide on security measures."

"I thought Dantooine would be the last place they would look because it has been deserted for years," she told him.

"Wonderful, but now we've put everyone else in danger because I listened to you," he answered as he walked by her.

Hurrying down the hall, Anakin found Padmé and Leia running from their quarters. "What's going on?" Padmé asked.

"The Empire's here. We need to go, now," he told her.

"Where's Helena?" Padmé asked.

"She should be on her way to the ship now, just go. I'll meet you there," he answered.

Nodding the two of them hurried to the main hanger. Withdrawing his lightsaber, Anakin started running through the halls to stop some of the Emperor's clone army from storming in.

Helena ran through the halls to find the ship when someone grabbed her from behind. "Alright little girl, the Emperor would be interested to see another Skywalker brat," a voice snapped.

"Let me go! Let go!" Helena exclaimed struggling against him.

Anakin was blocking several blaster shots aimed at him when he suddenly felt the worse feeling in the world crash against him. Something was wrong, he could sense that something was going on with Helena. "PAPA!" he suddenly heard his youngest scream. His eyes widened in horror.

"No…no!" he exclaimed before he stared running toward the main hanger, blocking blasts as he did so.

Helena let out another scream as she struggled. "LET GO! PAPA! PAPA HELP ME!" she screamed. Feeling panic well up, she let struggled harder when she remembered something Luke had taught her before he left to "join" the Emperor. She kicked the man in the knee before elbowing him in the nose.

"Ah! You little brat!" he snapped, throwing the girl to the floor.

Helena let out a gasp when he pulled out his blaster to shoot her. She covered her face to try to deflect the blast when the man suddenly screamed in pain. Opening her eyes, she saw the man's arm cut off to his elbow and Anakin was standing in front of her. "Empire scum, killing a child is the lowest form of cowardice," Anakin said with a glare.

"Please! Have mercy," the man begged.

"You weren't going to be merciful to my daughter," Anakin answered.

The man started coughing when he felt his throat begin to close up. "I should just kill you where you stand," Anakin said with a glare as he kept his hand up.

Helena's eyes widened when she realized her father was Force choking the man. "Papa no! No!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm, "papa no this is the Dark Side ability!" Anakin glared at the man before letting him drop to the floor.

"Take him away!" he snapped as their clones started dragging the man away.

Looking at his daughter, he held her hand as they went to meet with Padmé and Leia on the Falcon.

Getting on the ship, Anakin walked toward the front. "Han, get us out of here," he told the captain.

"Heading out," Han answered.

Once Anakin turned around, he embraced his still trembling daughter. "You're alright," he whispered, stroking her blond curls. Helena nodded and curled up against her father with tears welling up her eyes when she realized what could've happened. He hushed her gently, rubbing his youngest daughter's back as he tried to calm her.

Back on Lehon, Valaria was standing outside with her mother Sabé. "Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked.

"I haven't seen Rowan in over a year. At least when he was with his family I knew where he was," she murmured.

Sabé rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know how hard it is, sweetheart. I know exactly how you feel because I felt that way before your father and I were officially together," she murmured.

"I know, it's because father was too loyal to the Jedi Code to even do anything," Valaria answered.

"Didn't make me worry about him any less," Sabé told her.

Valaria was silent. "Mother, if I were to leave Lehon, what would you do?" she asked.

"I'd be worried sick about you. Probably be a mess if you would leave during the night or something if that's what you're planning," Sabé replied.

"Well…what if I just told you that I'm leaving and you tell father when I'm gone?" she asked.

Sabé suddenly hugged her daughter. "I'd tell you to be careful, and I can't stop you because even I did crazy things at your age," she replied, "I put my life on the line to fight the Trade Federation." Valaria hugged her back with a sigh. "I can't stop you, but I'll worry about you everyday because even though you are almost all grown up, I'm still your mother," Sabé added.

"I know mom," Valaria answered, hugging her tighter.

Sabé kissed the top of her head. "You're going to go find him," she murmured, it wasn't a question, but a statement. Valaria nodded.

"I have to know if he's alright," she replied.

The older woman sighed, hugging her closer if it were possible. "I love you so much Valaria, so much," she whispered.

"I love you mom," Valaria answered.

That night, Sabé was standing in her room watching as her daughter was sneaking on a nearby Fighter. She let out a sigh, she knew Obi-Wan would feel her leave through the Force as soon as she went pass the Star Forge.

Valaria turned back to the house, knowing her mother was watching her. She waved at her mother before she climbed in the Fighter. Letting out a deep breath, she got everything ready and flew off.

On Dxun, Rowan was pulling his now shoulder-length brown hair into a low ponytail. "You're doing well, Rowan," Qui-Gon told him.

"I feel better than I had a year ago," Rowan answered.

Qui-Gon nodded with a small grin. "And it is about my time go then," he informed.

"Go? What do you mean? I have so much to learn yet," Rowan answered.

"You have learned all that I can teach you," Qui-Gon told him.

Rowan was silent. "So…that's it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Qui-Gon replied.

Qui-Gon sat down across from the young man. "Rowan, I have seen a change in you. You are no longer reckless and conflicted," he informed. Rowan nodded his head slowly. Before he could say anything, he saw he heard a ship in the distance.

"What…" he trailed off confused.

Standing up, he walked over to see a Fighter landing. Walking over, he saw Valaria exit the Fighter. "Val?" he exclaimed in surprise. Valaria smiled as she ran over, hugging him tight. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, still stunned.

"I had to see if you were alright," she told him.

Pulling away, Rowan placed his hands on her face. "W-What about your parents though?" he asked.

"My mom let me go, my dad…we'll find out when we get back," she answered.

Sighing, Rowan wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him. Valaria hugged him back, letting out a deep breath. "I missed you so much," she told him.

"I missed you," he answered.

Pulling back again, he kissed her tenderly while moving his hands over her arms. When they broke their kiss, Rowan looked over his shoulder at Qui-Gon who was still standing there. "Valaria, there's someone I want you to meet," he told her. Holding her hand, they walked back over to his campsite.

Qui-Gon smiled when he saw the girl. It was quite-obvious who her father was without having to be told. "Master Qui-Gon, this is Valaria Kenobi," Rowan informed. Valaria's eyes widened.

"Qui-Gon?" she asked in disbelief.

She remembered her father telling her about the Master had lost against the battle with the Sith Apprentice, Darth Maul. "Yes, that would be me young one. I can see that your father finally put aside his I stubbornness," Qui-Gon commented with a slight chuckle.

"I guess," Valaria answered.

Qui-Gon chuckled some more. "I am glad that your father was able to find happiness in his life. He was like a son to me and I am grateful that he followed his own path not the one the Jedi Order had set him on," he commented. Valaria smiled as she looked at the Force Spirit before her.

"My father told me so much about you. All the missions you two went on, the fact that he was grateful to know how proud you were of him," she replied.

"And I still am," Qui-Gon told her.

Rowan held her closer, kissing the side of his girlfriend's head. "It was a pleasure to meet you Valaria and Rowan, continue with what you are doing now. You are becoming better than what you were a year ago," Qui-Gon informed.

"Thank you for everything you taught me, Qui-Gon," Rowan answered.

Qui-Gon smiled before he disappeared. Valaria let out a deep breath before looking at her boyfriend. "This is where you have been all this time?" she asked.

"Mostly," he replied.

Valaria smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Rowan hugged her back, burying his face into her neck. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you," she answered.

Pulling back a little, Rowan pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back, she placed her hand on the side of his neck while smiling into their kiss. Now everything felt perfect.

Back on the Super Star Destroyer, Luke walked onto the bridge. The soldiers looked up nervously at the "Sith Lord" as he walked by them. "Any news on the Rebels captain?" he asked.

"Nothing yet sir, but we are looking," Piett replied.

"See that you do and make sure they don't escape this time," Luke ordered.

"Yes sir," Piett answered.

Looking at the soldiers, Luke turned on his heel before he continued on his way down the aisle, heading back to his quarters.

After sending a report to Sidious, Luke sat back in his chair with his comlink in hand. "Mara," he murmured into the comlink.

"I'm here, Luke," she answered.

Smiling softly, he let out a sigh. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," he murmured.

"I should know, for it's good to hear yours," she assured him.

Moving his fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh. "Is everyone alright? My parents? My siblings?" he asked.

"Everyone's fine Luke, I promise," Mara assured him.

"Good, I hate that I'm putting my family in danger," he answered.

"They're more concerned about you," Mara assured him.

Nodding his head slowly, even though she couldn't see him, Luke tilted his head back. "I miss you," he said softly.

"I miss you," she answered.

Luke glanced at the chrono on his computer. "I wish I could talk longer, but I wanted know if you and everyone else are okay," he answered.

"We're fine, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Good, I'll send another transmission soon," he answered.

"We will be waiting," she told him.

Luke was silent for a minute before holding his comlink up to his lips once more. "I love you," he told her gently.

"And I love you, may the Force be with you," she answered.

"May the Force be with you," he told her before they cut their transmission.

Standing back up from his seat, Luke tucked his comlink into his utility belt before he left his room once more to check on the status of their "search" for the rebels.


	15. Final Battle Part I

Chapter 15: Final Battle Part I

Another year passed and the Skywalkers were back on the Star Forge to be right in the heart of their plans for defeating the Empire once and for all. One day, Anakin walked into the command center of the Star Forge. "Obi-Wan, status?" he asked. Obi-Wan walked over to his friend with a chip in his hand.

"This came from Luke," he informed.

Anakin took the chip into his hand, obvious that it was a message from his son. "Artoo, play this," he instructed, sticking the chip into the droid. Artoo beeped in response before playing the message.

"Father, I don't have much time. The Emperor has been keeping a close watch on me for the last few months, as of this moment Piett is keeping the Emperor's spies at bay while I send this transmission," Luke's hologram spoke while he looked side to side.

Anakin stared at his son's message, crossing his arms over his chest. "Our worse fears are being realized. The Emperor has been creating another Death Star since we destroyed his first one. He has been having men and droids work quickly to make his newest weapon operational. As of now the battle station is not yet operational. So I suggest father that you get your fighters ready for the last step to our plan," Luke explained.

Padmé stood behind her husband, resting her hand on his arm. "If the Emperor gets this battle station operational, no one will be safe. He has a plan to destroy everyone without falling into the plan of finding the Star Forge like before. As of now this is all I know, father, but you need to work quickly. Luke out," the hologram spoke before it disappeared.

Anakin let out a deep breath when he realized that the Emperor was becoming smarter at this, either smarter or they had a spy amongst them. "Anakin, what are we going to do?" Padmé asked worriedly.

"We prepare for the last battle," he replied.

Looking over to Obi-Wan, he let out a deep breath. "It's time to deploy our own ships," he informed, "are they ready?"

"A few thousand are ready for their inspection," Obi-Wan replied.

"Papa I'm coming with you," Helena told her father, walking over to him.

The now thirteen-year-old had waist length blond hair that was tied in a braid and some of the braid was pulled up in a small bun at the base of her head. She wore her black boots, tan pants, a light brown long-sleeved tunic, and her utility belt was around her waist. On the buckle of her utility belt held the Naboo crest.

Sighing, Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Alright, come on," he answered as they went to go to the lower hangers where their battle ships were being finished.

"Father," a voice called.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up as Obi-Wan's fifteen-year-old son, Ry, walked over. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, wearing black boots, dark brown pants, a dark red tunic, and he had on his utility belt, holding the same weapons as any other Paladin.

"What is it Ry?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Command Battle Ship is finished," Ry informed.

"Good, let's go see it," Anakin answered as they walked over to the lift to take them to the lower decks.

Exiting the lower decks, Anakin looked at the completed battle ship, nodding in approval. "It looks incredible," he commented as they walked into the ship to check the machinery inside.

Walking over to one of the controls, Helena ducked underneath the control panel to make sure everything was in place. "Everything looks good here Papa," she answered as she got back to her feet.

"Everything seems to be in place. Artoo, run an internal scan," Anakin instructed.

Artoo beeped and whirled before plugging into the computer terminal. "Papa, I just realized something," Helena informed.

"What's that?" Anakin asked.

"We should try to capture a TIE Fighter, could you imagine what we could learn from it? The advantage we could have over the Emperor? I mean, he has never been able to capture one of our Fighters and study them," Helena replied.

Pondering over what his daughter was suggesting, he nodded his head slowly in agreement. "We would have an advantage if we were able to capture a TIE Fighter," he agreed. Helena nodded. "The question is…how do we get one?" he asked. Helena bit her lower lip.

"Papa, I know how," she said softly.

Before he could ask his daughter how, Padmé walked in. "Ani, the alliance leaders are here," she informed. Nodding, Anakin rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"We'll discuss that when I'm done talking with the Alliance," he informed.

Nodding, Helena watched as her parents walked to the lift. "Don't you even think about it Helena," Ry told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered stiffly as she walked by him.

Going to another lift, Helena got inside and went over to the main hanger.

Hurrying over to her Fighter, Helena climbed inside. She had to help the Alliance, if they couldn't get a TIE Fighter in time, they could be in for a mess. Letting out a deep breath, she closed the top of her Fighter before flying off.

Just before the meeting could begin, Threepio came in. "Master Ani, Master Ani, I am so sorry to interrupt, but it seems that Miss Helena has…left the Forge," the protocol droid informed.

"What?" Anakin demanded.

Hurrying over to the control panel, he saw that Helena's Fighter was gone. "Force I'm getting too old for this," he muttered before he looked at Padmé.

"I'll take care of this, go," she answered.

Nodding, he took off out of the room to go after his daughter.

Climbing into his Fighter, Anakin flew off after his daughter. "Why do I get the feeling my children are going to be the death of me? Great now I'm sounding more like Obi-Wan," he muttered to himself.

Helena flew towards one area where a few TIE fighters would make their rounds. During the night whenever her parents were asleep, she would patrol the area to make sure no one was coming. She knew the exact spot to find TIE Fighters. "Helena Skywalker, you better give me a good reason of why you decided to do this and not force me to attach a cable to your Fighter and drag you back home," Anakin told his daughter over the com.

"Papa, I know where some Fighters are," she answered.

"So that gives you the right to give me a mild heart attack?" Anakin demanded.

"You were flying Fighters when you were younger than me," she told him.

"Do as I say not as I do," he told her.

Helena sighed. "I told you why you need to be patient," he told her.

"I am patient, but this is important and you know it," she answered.

Anakin sighed. "Force she's sounding more like her mother," he muttered to himself.

"And papa, if you want to protect me, you just have to come along," she added.

"Yep, just like her mother," he told himself.

Helena looked at the group of TIE Fighters. "This is where the fun begins," she said with a grin. Anakin powered up his weapons as they started fighting the TIE Fighters.

Helena did a barrel roll away from one TIE Fighter that was on her tail. "Papa I can't shake him," she told him over the com.

"Hold on Helena I'm coming," Anakin answered.

Knowing that this was the TIE Fighter they were going to catch, the young girl had a different idea. "Hold on papa," she answered.

"Don't do anything foolish Helena," Anakin told her.

Instead of listening, Helena went toward the planet below. "HELENA!" Anakin shouted.

Helena hit the planet's atmosphere, biting her lower lip when she saw the heat flying off the front of her ship. "Helena! Pull up you're coming in too hot!" Anakin called to her.

"I've almost broken through," she answered.

"Helena you're going to pull the whole front end of your Fighter if you don't pull up," Anakin told her.

"Almost there," she answered, ignoring him.

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh as he followed his daughter to the planet's surface.

Helena pulled up just in time and the TIE Fighter crashed to the planet's surface. Landing her ship, Helena got out of her Fighter and ran over to the TIE Fighter. The pilot got out of his and started firing at the girl. Whipping out her lightsaber, the Paladin apprentice began blocking the attacks when another blaster shot was heard and the pilot fell forward dead. Anakin walked over, holstering his blaster into his utility belt. "What the Force were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I wanted to help," she replied.

Hurrying over to the Fighter, she got rid of the tracking beacon so the Empire couldn't find them. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he demanded.

"No, I already told you that I just wanted to help," she replied.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Come on Papa, look, I got us the TIE Fighter we need," she told him. Walking over, he made sure that the TIE Fighter was still intact before they had to literally drag it back to the Star Forge.

"I still think I should ground you," he answered.

Helena bit her lower lip. "But you did well, let's get back to base before your mother starts getting more worried," he told her. Nodding with a smile, Helena hugged her father tight as he walked over to her. "You did well," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms tightly around her father, closing her eyes. They attached the TIE Fighter to cables that connected to their Fighters before they went back to the Star Forge.

On the _Miracle Worker_, Rowan walked to the front of his ship where Valaria was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "You alright?" he asked as he sat in the pilot's seat. She looked over at him, nodding her head slowly.

"Yes, how much further are we from Lehon?" she asked.

"About another day's travel," he replied.

Smiling, she reached over and held onto his hand. Rowan smiled as he held her hand in his, kissing her knuckles softly. "Then I have to talk to my father," he informed. She gave him a sad smile as she stroked his hair from his eyes, revealing the three scars that started from the left side of his face and went diagonal across his face, ending at the right side of his jaw. He had received his "battle scars" from protecting Valaria from an attacking maalraa that had gone into their camp during the night. They both knew he was lucky for getting away with only a few scars on his face.

What was bothering Valaria now was that her now husband kept waking during the night from horrible nightmares, crying out his brother's name. She remembered how her father explained that Anakin had the same horrible nightmares about his mother, which were visions that came true. As soon as Rowan had his first nightmare, they had decided to return to Lehon as soon as possible so Rowan could speak with his father about what could be happening.

Smiling reassuringly at his wife, Rowan gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Before the nightmares, before their once peaceful world began to crumble, they had decided to go to Naboo where his parents had their secret wedding. They thought what would a better place to make their relationship exclusive than the way Anakin and Padme had done it? It was short, sweet, and perfect for the two of them. Now, their perfect world was gone and it was time to go back and help their families defeat the Empire once and for all.

Valaria stared at Rowan as she continued to stroke his hair. "Everything's going to be alright," she assured him gently.

"I hope so, Val. I hope that these are just nightmares and not real visions like my father warned me about," he answered.

Standing up, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso while pressing a kiss to his neck. "Everything will be alright," she repeated softly. Nodding, he closed his eyes as he rested his hands over hers. "I love you, so much," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered, giving her hands a squeeze as they stared out the window, waiting to arrive at Lehon.


	16. Final Battle Part II

Chapter 16: Final Battle Part II

Anakin was examining the TIE Fighter he and Helena had stolen when Leia walked in. "Dad?" she called, making him look up.

"I'm surprised to see you down here," he commented as he got up from the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she answered, letting out a sigh.

Seeing that it was important, he wiped his hands on the rag he had with him before they sat down. "What is it?" he asked. Leia let out a deep breath.

"Dad…when we go to attack the Empire…I'm not going to join you on your ship," she replied.

Anakin raised his eyebrow curiously. "Where would you go?" he asked. She glanced over at the Falcon, making her father follow her gaze to see Han standing on top of the ship checking over the repairs that had been done.

Looking back at his daughter, he knew that look. He knew that look all too well, which forced him to stand up. "He's too old for you," he told her, standing up.

"Dad, stop, please?" she asked, standing up.

She grabbed onto his arm. "No, Leia!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" she demanded, "give me one good reason."

"I can give you many reasons. He's a smuggler, he's a scoundrel, he's too old for you, and he's just all around dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"You trust him," she answered.

"That's different," he told her.

"How is that different?" Leia demanded.

"I'll trust him on a battlefield, not with my daughter," he answered, "I forbid it!"

Leia glared at him. "You're going to forbid me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm twenty-years-old and I can make my own decisions!"

"You're going to do this now Leia? Now when we're getting so close to going out to fight the Empire?" he demanded.

"Yes because I'm going with him to fight in it," she answered, "Force now I know why mother told me to wait!"

Anakin looked up. "Wait, your mother knows about this?" he asked.

"Yes," Leia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long has she known about this?" he asked.

"Long enough," she replied.

Feeling a bit hurt, Anakin shook his head slowly. "Dad, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you were going to do," she told him.

"So, you tell me just weeks before we go fighting? How fair," he answered as he went to walk by her.

"Daddy…" she started, grabbing his arm again.

"Let go Leia," he told her, not looking at her.

Leia let his arm go and watched him leave the hanger. "Hey, everything alright?" Han asked as he walked over. She looked at him with a sad smile.

"He knows," she answered.

"And I'm still alive?" he asked.  
"I think he's too shocked to even consider hurting you," she answered with a sigh.

Anakin walked down the hall and into the training room. Walking over to the far wall, he pressed several buttons on the wall when several holograms appeared in front of him. Pulling out his lightsaber, he started fighting the holographic Sith fighters started coming at him.

An hour into the program, he heard the door opened and saw his wife out of the corner of his eye. "That went well," Padmé commented.

"Yes, I love it when my wife and daughter keep secrets from me," he answered as he blocked a blow aimed for his head.

"Leia was waiting to tell you at the right moment about all this," she told him as she sat down.

"So telling me weeks before we fight is the best time?" he answered.

"No, I wanted her to tell you after the fight," she insisted.

Anakin let out a sigh as he turned off the program. "He's not good enough for her, he's dangerous and he can get her killed," he told her. Padmé raised her eyebrow.

"Ani, are you listening to yourself right now?" she asked.

Sitting down, he let out a deep breath. "Do you honestly believe Han would put Leia in danger? Do you think he would let anything happen to her?" she asked as she sat by him. He looked over at her as she held onto his hand. "Ani, Han is a good man. He's made some bad choices, which he is making up for. Are you going to punish him for his past?" she asked.

"I would like to," he answered.

"Then that would be like my father punishing you for your own choices," she told him.

"Your father would kill me if he knew what I had done," he answered.

"And Han? Should Han have to live in that kind of paranoid fear for loving Leia? For wanting to share his life with her as much as she wants to share her life with him? Ani if you forbid her, our daughter will run away with him and we will never see her again," Padmé answered.

Anakin was silent for a second. "Leia wouldn't go against her family like that," he told her.

"No? Obi-Wan was like your brother and you went against him," she answered.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"My family just wanted me to settle down, Anakin," she answered, "Force my sister was practically telling me to go for it."

Anakin let out a sigh. "We are her parents, we don't have to like her decisions, but we should support her," she told him. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened to the little girl who would run to greet me whenever I came back from a mission?" he asked.

Padmé rested her hand on his cheek. "I still don't like that he's taking her away," he muttered, making her laugh a little.

"Ani, she wants your blessing. She wants your support. You do know your opinion on this relationship means everything to her," she answered.

"I don't want her on that deathtrap," he told her.

He held her hand. "If she wants to be with Han then Han and Chewie should come on our ship," he told her.

"Anakin…" she started.

"I'm compromising," he answered.

Padmé laughed, shaking her head slowly. "Alright, we need to talk to them," she told him. Anakin nodded as they held hands while they left the training room.

When they returned to the main hanger, they saw Han and Leia in deep conversation. "Leia," Anakin called. The young woman looked over to see her parents there and let out a sigh as she walked over to them. Expecting for her father to scold her some more, she was surprised when he suddenly embraced her. She was still for a second until she hugged him back. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being a stubborn old man," he quipped, chuckling lightly.

Leia laughed a little. "You're far from an old man dad," she answered. He kissed her cheek gently, rubbing her arms gently.

"I don't like this, but I am going to support you," he told her.

The young woman smiled gently at her father. "Thank you," she said softly.

"One condition," he told them.

"What's that?" Han asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your ship sits in the main hanger on one our battleships and you two come with us," Anakin replied.

Leia stared at her father with wide eyes. "This way we can protect each other, because if anyone else is separated from this family it could be a weakness," he informed. Understanding her father's logic, she nodded her head slowly.

"I thin it can be arranged," she answered, looking over at Han.

The captain let out a sigh. "Sure, why not," he said reluctantly.

"I'll help you with your ship in awhile, Han. I have a few things to finish up," Anakin informed.

"No rush," Han answered before going back to work.

Leia shook her head slowly. "Are you really sure it's this guy?" her father asked with a half-groan.

"Daddy," Leia murmured, looking at him.

"Alright, alright," he answered, kissing her forehead, making he smile.

Padmé smiled as she embraced her daughter. "Just no more secrets from me," Anakin added.

"Promise," Leia reassured him, kissing his cheek.

They looked up when Mon Mothma came in. "Admiral, we're getting a transmission from Rowan," she informed. The three of them looked at each other before they hurried to the war room to hear the transmission.

Walking into the room, Anakin looked at Artoo. "Play the message," he instructed. The droid let out a little beep before playing the transmission again.

"Father, father can you hear me?" Rowan asked.

"We can hear you Rowan," Padmé answered, "we can see you."

Padmé let out a gasp when she saw how different her youngest son looked. "Oh my goodness have you grown," she whispered with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widened when she noticed the scars on his face. "Rowan what happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain more later, mother, but I need you to remove the shield around the Star Forge so we can land," Rowan informed.

Anakin looked over at Ry. "Well?" he demanded.

"Sorry, sorry," Ry answered as he let down the shields.

"The shields are down," Anakin informed.

"We're landing now," Rowan informed as they cut transmission.

Padmé hurried out of the room to greet her son.

Hurrying into the main hanger, Padmé hurried over, hugging her son tight. "Rowan! You had me so worried," she told him pulling back. She gripped his arms, staring at him. "You are so grown up now, look at you," she whispered. She looked at the scars on her son's face again.

"Maalraa, dreadful creatures," Valaria commented as she walked off the ship.

Obi-Wan hurried over and embraced his daughter tight. Valaria hugged him back with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, daddy, I'm sorry I left like I did," she said softly.

"Your mother told me everything," he answered, "and I would've done the same thing."

Valaria smiled as she closed her eyes. "What's going on Rowan?" Anakin asked, noticing the fearful look in his youngest son's eyes after he embraced him. Rowan let out a sigh.

"We have a problem," he informed as he led everyone out of the main hanger.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked as she followed her brother.

Rowan sighed when he embraced Helena as she ran over to greet him. "It's Luke," he told them.

"What about Luke?" Padmé asked with wide eyes.

They all stopped in the war room and the youngest Skywalker son sighed as he dragged his fingers through his dark hair. "Luke's in terrible danger. I envisioned it, I saw everything," he told them.

"What did you see?" Anakin asked.

The room was quiet as they waited for his answer. Rowan let out a sigh as Valaria rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. "The Emperor's going to find out that everything was a lie. He's going to find out that Luke never turned to the Dark Side and was only his spy. Whatever attack you have planned, you have to put it in action now," Rowan explained.

"What'll happen when the Emperor finds out?" Anakin asked.

Rowan was quiet, unsure if he wanted to tell his family the rest that he saw.

__

Luke was writhing on the floor, screaming in pain while Sidious was shooting lightning into his body. The Emperor stopped for a second, seething at the boy on the floor. "Now young Skywalker…you will die," he sneered. Luke groaned as he was curling up on the floor. Sidious seethed as he started his attack again. Luke began screaming in pure agony, trying his hardest to get away.

"FATHER PLEASE! HELP ME!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rowan shook the vision out of his head. "It's not something I wish to repeat, but just know if we don't go to him now, his life will be in danger," Rowan replied. Padmé felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and let out a gasp. Anakin placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Ackbar, are the rest of the battleships ready?" he asked.

"Not quite, Admiral," Ackbar replied.

"You'll have to send them out, we are out of time," Anakin informed.

He looked at his family. "Prepare for the battle," he told them. They nodded as they scrambled to prepare for the biggest and could be the final battle against the Empire. Anakin walked over to his son. "Where have you been son?" he asked as they hurried down the hall.

"Dxun, an old friend of yours was teaching me to find the right path with the Force," Rowan replied.

Anakin smiled softly, knowing who exactly he was talking about. "Qui-Gon is quite a trainer isn't he?" he asked with a half-grin. Rowan nodded with a small smile. "I no longer sense so much anger and jealousy in you, you have grown up," he commented.

"I know what my purpose is now, I feel better about myself," Rowan replied.

Smiling a little bigger, Anakin embraced his son, patting his back. "It's good to have you home," he murmured. Rowan hugged his father back, letting out a deep breath.

"Come on, I have a brother to save," Rowan answered.

Nodding both father and son hurried to the main hanger to get the Flagship ready for take off.


	17. Final Battle Part III

Chapter 17: Final Battle Part III

Anakin was standing on the bridge of the Flagship with Rowan beside him. "Father, I should be the one to go down to Coruscant," he informed. The Admiral looked over at his son with a curious expression.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Father, the Emperor is expecting you to come and save Luke. You'll fall right into his trap," Rowan replied.

Rubbing his chin, Anakin listened to his son's explanation and nodded his head slowly. "Alright, then you go after Luke. I think you're in control enough to go after the Emperor now," he commented. Rowan smiled softly at his father.

"I've learned great things from two great Masters," Rowan replied, making his father smile.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin rested his hand on his son's shoulder before he looked toward Helena who was at one of the main controls. "Helena, set a course for Coruscant," he instructed. Nodding, she put in the coordinates when Padmé, Leia, Han, and Chewie walked on the ship. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Padmé replied with a smile.

Rowan walked over to Valaria, rested his forehead against the back of her head as she was looking at the controls. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied with a sigh.

Rowan kissed the back of her shoulder. "Everything will be alright," he assured her. She rested her hands over his.

"I hope so," she answered softly.

"It will be, I promise," he assured her, rubbing her arms.

Valaria sighed as she leaned back against him for a second before they all a sat down to go into lightspeed.

On Coruscant, Luke let out a deep breath as he walked through the halls, heading to the Emperor's office. Clearing his throat, he nodded to a few clone troopers that walked by him. He looked at Sidious's secretary as he arrived at the office. "The Emperor is expecting me," he informed.

"Of course Lord Traya," she answered.

The doors opened and Luke went inside. Walking over, he bowed on one knee in front of the Emperor. "What is thy bidding my master?" he asked. Sidious stood up, walking over to the young man.

"Rise Lord Traya," he told Luke.

Standing up, the young man stared at the scarred older man before him. "You have betrayed me, Lord Traya," Sidious commented. Luke felt sick suddenly.

"I don't know what you mean, my Master," he answered.

Sidious glared at the young man. "You are a spy! My spies came to me and informed me of your work," he hissed. Feeling dread rush through his system, Luke felt the air rush through his lungs.

"My Lord I assure you that what your spies…" he started.

"Silence!" Sidious hissed when he struck the young man down with Force lightning.

Luke fell to the floor, crying out in pain. "You are fool to believe that I would continue to fall for your lies," he hissed. Luke winced in pain.

"Master, forgive me. I did not mean to stray," he answered.

"SILENCE!" Sidious shouted before he tortured the boy some more.

Luke writhed on the floor, crying out in pain. Reaching to his side, he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it quickly before blocking the Emperor's attack. Sidious dodged his own attack and Luke leapt to his feet. Swinging his lightsaber around, Luke looked around as the lights flickered. Sidious sneered as he looked at the young man. "You are as pathetic as your father," he snapped.

"My father will always be the better man than you," Luke answered.

"Is that so? Love makes him weak," Sidious hissed, "that is why he will lose."

"You're wrong, incredibly wrong," Luke answered.

Sidious continued firing Force lightning at the young man.

Back on the Flagship, they had come out of lightspeed and were now hovering above Coruscant. "We're getting company," Han informed when Star Destroyers started heading in their direction.

"Alright, battle stations. Rowan, get down to Coruscant now we'll only have one chance at this," Anakin informed.

Rowan nodded before he kissed Valaria's cheek and ran out of the room.

Hurrying to the main hanger to the Flagship, Rowan climbed into the cockpit of his Fighter and closed the top. With everything prepared, he exited the ship just as the fight between both enemy Flagships broke out.

Entering Coruscant's atmosphere, Rowan made sure his shields were at full power. "Hold on, Luke, I'm coming," he murmured.

Luke continued blocking the Emperor's blast when the Emperor suddenly stopped. Sidious sneered as he used the lightning, throwing it into a chair before lifting it up and throwing at the young man. Seeing the chair coming at him, Luke dodged the object. The chair crashed into the wall, but Sidious continued throwing more objects out of the way.

Standing up, Luke held his lightsaber up and cut the blade through another chair aimed at him. Except, with trying to block one attack, light flew from the wall and hit him in the head, making him fall to the floor with a groan. Sidious cackled evilly as he stood above the young man. "Now young Skywalker…you will die," he commented. Before Luke could get up, the agonizing pain of the Force lightning struck him again, making him scream in pain.

Landing right beside his brother's ship, Rowan jumped out of his Fighter and ran down the stairs to find the Emperor's office. As he ran down the hall, he either blocked a blast aimed at him, or he fired his own blasts at the clone troopers trying to kill him. Running through the halls, he heard his brother's screams of agony. Running through the now open doors, he found Sidious torturing his older brother. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision!" Sidious snapped.

Luke continued screaming in pain, trying desperately to get away from the torture he was being put through. "Now the Skywalker line ends here," Sidious cackled.

"NO!" Rowan shouted.

Running over, he jumped between his brother and Sidious, blocking the final blow aimed at Luke. Sidious stared in disbelief, for this young man looked just like his father, but his eyes were the color of his mother's. "So, another Skywalker brat," he snapped.

"Your ruling ends here, _my lord_," Rowan hissed.

Sidious cackled before he began attacking Rowan while Luke tried to regain his strength. Luke struggled to sit up, but the pain of the lightning forced him back down. He stared in disbelief as his younger brother was fighting the Emperor, but was also impressed with him.

At one point during the fight, Rowan was trying to throw the Emperor off his feet when Sidious did the attack against the boy, sending him across the room. The young man fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "Both of you Skywalker boys are weak," he hissed. Luke got up with his lightsaber as Rowan grabbed a hold of his own.

"Try fighting us both together then," Luke answered.

Sidious laughed. "Gladly," he agreed before firing his lightning at the young men.

Back on the Flagship, Anakin was staring out at the huge battle that broke out between the Alliance's ships and the Empire's ships. Helena was trying to keep in control of everything when she looked up, her eyes widening. "Papa!" she exclaimed.

Anakin's eyes widened when he saw a ship's missiles heading for their ship. "Brace for impact!" he called out. He gripped the console in front of him while glancing to see Padmé, Leia, Han, and Chewie grabbing onto something fast to brace for impact. The only one who wasn't ready, was Helena. "HELENA!" Anakin shouted just as the missiles hit the ship.

Helena let out a scream as the console she was nearby blew up from the impact and she was thrown back against the wall. "HELENA!" Padmé screamed in horror. Looking at his daughter, he saw the blood trickling down the side of her temple, part of her body was covered in burns from the explosion. What terrified him the most was she was lying on the floor, motionless.

Padmé ran over to their child when Anakin's body began to visibly shake. "Daddy?" Leia called to him. His daughter's voice only sounded like an echo. Padmé looked up and saw her husband's stance change.

"Ani!" she called to him, but her voice sounded too far away to him.

Leia backed up when her father's hands started glowing blue and the blue aura started spreading from his hands to his wrists, up his arms, and soon his whole body became engulfed in a blue flame it seemed. Her eyes widened when her father's eyes turned fluorescent white. She backed up even more as Anakin raised his hands in front of him. "You stole…so much from me…the Empire stole…everything away from my family and me!" he snapped, his voice deeper than it usually was.

"Han move!" Leia exclaimed grabbing her boyfriend's arm, pulling him back.

Anakin let out a shout as a large blue sphere went from his hands and through the ship, leaving their vessel untouched.

The sphere seemed to hover in space, but then a storm started to form. Anakin spun his hands around as a space storm began to form in the middle of the sphere.

Obi-Wan stood behind his old apprentice with wide eyes. The storm continued to grow and it began pulling the enemy ships towards it. "This is the end of Darth Sidious's rule!" he exclaimed, still in his unnatural deep voice. Throwing his hands out to the sides, the storm suddenly emitted a dark blue light, crashing into the Star Destroyers, but passing over all the allied ships.

Back on Coruscant, Luke and Rowan were in a deadlock with the Emperor. They looked up as a dark blue light came toward the building. Moving quickly, Luke raised his lightsaber and cut off the Dark Lord's wrists while he was distracted. Rolling out of the way as the light entered the room, the boys closed their eyes. Luke had moved on top of his brother to protect him from the light. "NO!" they heard Sidious shout before he was silenced completely. They looked up to see that the Sith Lord was nothing but dust on the ground.

"What was that?" Rowan asked.

Both boys looked at each other when they looked out the window to see Star Destroyers beginning to crash to the planet's surface. "Father…" Luke said softly.

"We have to get out of here," Rowan told his brother.

They ran out of the room as fast as they could to return to their Fighters. Reaching the top of the building, they got into their Fighters and flew off right as a large bit of a Star Destroyer crashed into the building. "Let's go meet with everyone at the rendezvous point," Rowan told him.

"I agree," Luke answered as they flew off.

Padmé watched in disbelief as all the ships crashed and burned. Looking toward Anakin, she watched as the light around him faded before disappearing completely. Anakin opened his eyes before hurrying over to his wife and youngest daughter. "She's been hurt too badly, Ani," she told him, her voice shaking with tears falling down her face.

Touching his daughter's burnt cheek, he lifted Helena up into his arms. He touched her neck to feel a very weak pulse. Cradling her in his arms, Anakin pressed his hand against her forehead. "I'm going to save her," he answered.

"Anakin that's suicide! You've used too much energy already," Obi-Wan insisted.

"She's my daughter!" Anakin snapped as he sat down with her in his arms.

"Listen to me, if you use your Force healing abilities now it will kill you," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin cradled Helena in his arms. "Her life is worth it," he answered, "I'm not about to have another person I love die in my arms." Closing his eyes, he concentrated as they watched the blue light go from his body to Helena's. Padmé was kneeling by them watching with tears streaming down her face.

As he continued to give his daughter his energy, he felt his body draining. His body began to shake as he was trying to continue to transfer more energy into his daughter to protect her, to save her. "_Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have_," the voice of his younger self echoed in his head.

"_There are some things that can't be fixed. You're not all powerful Ani_," Padmé's voice echoed in his head.

"_Well I should be…someday I will be…I will be the most powerful Jedi over. I promise you and I will stop people from dying_," his voice echoed again.

Anakin cradled his daughter close. "I'm going to stop her from dying," he said softly, his voice shaking. Padmé stared, wanting to help, but there was nothing she could do by watch helplessly.

Thinking fast, Obi-Wan kneeled on the other side of Anakin and Helena, pressing his hands against the girl's temples as he began doing the same thing, trying to minimize the risk Anakin was taking. Leia, wanting to help as well, took her sister's hand and began concentrating.

Anakin let out a gasp, opening his eyes, looking down at Helena as she opened her eyes. She smiled up at him after a minute. "Papa…" she said softly.

"Little Angel, you're alright," he said softly as he went to stand up.

Padmé suddenly let out a gasp when Anakin tried to stand up, but his knees gave out. "Ani!" she exclaimed as he collapsed on all fours. Helena sat up as her mother ran over to her father.

"Papa!" she exclaimed in horror.

Padmé rolled him onto his back, checking his pulse. "He's weak, he tried doing too much at once," Obi-Wan answered. She placed her hands on her husband's face, letting out a shaky breath.

"Curse you Anakin Skywalker don't you dare leave me now," she told him.

Obi-Wan looked around. "We have to get him out of here," he told them as he put one of Anakin's arms around his shoulders.

"Chewie get the Falcon ready," Han ordered as he grabbed Anakin's other arm.

They hurried off the ship to get to the Falcon before they also crashed through Coruscant's surface.

On the Falcon, Padmé watched as Obi-Wan and Han placed what seemed to be a lifeless Anakin on the cot there. "Chewie get us out of here!" Han called out as he ran to the front. Padmé placed her hands on her husband's face.

"Mom, put this on him," Leia told her, handing her mother a face mask.

Padmé placed the mask over his face, trying to give him oxygen. "Ani, stay with me, please stay with me," she whispered. She rested her forehead against his with a quiet sob. She could feel his weak pulse, which only made her cry more. "Please don't leave me, Ani, I can't live without you," she sobbed. Leia and Helena hugged their mother as they stared at their father's unconscious form.

Han had the ship lift off and they were able to escape the Flagship just as it blew up. "Alright, Chewie, let's head to the rendezvous so we can get the Admiral treated," he instructed. Chewie growled in response while Obi-Wan hugged his daughter tight again.

"I'm sure Rowan's alright," he murmured.

Valaria nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she hugged her father tight. All she could think about was Rowan and whether he would be coming back to a father that was alive or dead.


	18. The Memories

Chapter 18: The Memories

Padmé let out a shaky breath as she followed the medics that were carrying the medical capsule that held her husband. "Leia, stay here with your sister and make sure the medics check her over," she instructed. Leia nodded before their mother hurried down the hall.

Walking into the room, she saw them working on trying to save her husband. She watched frantically with tears in her eyes. "This is…unbelievable. Physically he's healthy," she heard a medic murmur. Padmé looked at her husband's medical status to see his barely there heartbeat.

Making her way over to the bed, she pushed past the medics, she rested her hands on his cheeks. "Ani, Ani listen to me. I love you, I know you can hear me, I love you Ani. You can't leave me yet," she told him. She stroked his hair gently. "Come back to me, please come back to me," she whispered. Helena bit her lower lip.

"Mom, he's stuck," she said softly.

Padmé looked at her daughter. "What do you mean he's stuck?" Padmé asked.

"He's trapped in his mind, it's like his brain rewound itself back in time," Helena explained.

"How do you know this?" Leia asked.

"I saw it," Helena replied softly, "and if you would open your mind a little more you would see it too."

Padmé looked back at her husband, holding his hand. "Ani, come back to us," she told him softly.

__

Anakin was nine-years-old again, sitting on the counter of the junkshop as he stared at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Are you an angel?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard. She looked over at him, smiling a little.

"What?" she asked.

"An angel, I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego I think," Anakin replied.

"You're a funny little boy," she commented, smiling gently at him.

****

(Flash)

__

Anakin smiled as Padmé greeted Obi-Wan. "Ani? My goodness you've grown," she commented.

"So have you…far more beautiful I mean. For a Senator I mean," he stuttered out.

She laughed lightly at him. "Ani you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," she commented.

****

(Flash)

_Anakin was sitting with Padmé on the sofa in the den as they sat in an awkward silence. "From the moment I've met you…all those years ago…not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Now that I'm with you again…I'm in agony," he said softly. He stared at her intently. "The closer I get to you…the worse it gets…the thought of not being with you…I can't breathe," he told her._

_Padmé was staring at him, moving away whenever he tried getting closer to her. "I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss won't become a scar. You are in my very soul…tormenting me. What can I do? I'll do anything that you ask," he explained. She was still silent, staring at him. "If you're suffering as much as I am please tell me," he told her, practically begging._

_"I can't…we can't…it's…just not possible," she replied._

_"Anything is possible Padmé listen to me," he insisted._

_"No you listen," she answered getting up._

_She walked away a bit before looking at him. "We live in a real world, come back to it! You're studying to become a Jedi and I'm…I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go, regardless to the way we feel about each other," she explained._

_"Then you do feel something!" he answered._

_"I will not let you give up your future for me," she told him._

_"You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could just wish my feelings away, but I can't," he answered._

_Padmé stared at him intently. "I will not give into this," she told him, making no room for argument. Sighing, he went to leave the room, but then he stopped suddenly._

_"Well you know…it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret," he suggested._

_"Then we would be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you Anakin could you live like that?" she asked._

_"No…you're right. It would destroy us," he replied._

Padmé moved her hand over Anakin's face when their sons walked in. "Ani, Luke and Rowan are here," she said softly.

"How is he?" Luke asked as he stared at his father's unconscious form.

"His condition hasn't changed," Padmé replied, letting out a sigh.

She reached up, embracing her oldest son as tight as she could, since she hadn't seen him in over three years. Luke hugged his mother back, closing his eyes tight. "Father will be alright, he's strong," he murmured. Letting out a shaky sigh, Padmé looked back at her husband before she stood beside his bed again, holding his hand in hers.

"Ani, I need you to keep fighting for me baby, to keep fighting. You just have to keep fighting," she whispered.

_Anakin crept to the back of a Raider's hut and cut a hole into it with his lightsaber. Kicking the back in, the young man snuck back inside to see his mother beaten and tied to a wrack. Hurrying over, he released her hands from their binds before he held her in his arms. "Mom, mom," he called softly, trying to wake her._

_Sitting on the ground, he held his mother in his arms. "Ani…is it you?" Shmi asked softly._

_"I'm here mom," he assured her softly, "you're safe."_

_Anakin stared into his mother's beaten face, seeing the disbelief in her eyes. "Ani? Ani?" she asked softly. He nodded with a small smile. "Oh you look so handsome," she told him, touching his face. He kissed her hand gently, trying to hold back the tears with the fact his mother was so weak. "My son…oh my grown up son. I'm so proud of you Ani," Shmi told him gently._

_"I missed you," Anakin whispered._

_"Now I am complete," she said suddenly._

_His heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach at her words. "I love…" she started._

_"Stay with me mom…everything…everything's going…" he trailed off._

_"I love…" she started again._

_Shmi stared up at him, intent on trying to get her words out. "I-I love…" she trailed off again before he saw the lights leave her eyes and she went limp into his arms._

_Anakin's world crumbled at that very moment. He closed his mother's eyes and continued to hold her in his arms. "They killed her…the monsters…they murdered her!" his mind exclaimed. Placing his mother on the ground, he ignited his lightsaber and left the hut to the Tusken Raider's camp._

Padmé let out a gasp when Anakin's heart rate dropped again. "Ani no! Anakin no come back, keep fighting, please," she begged.

"He's angry," Luke said gently, "the anger is making his heart rate drop."

Padmé placed her hands on her husband's face and pressed her lips against his, to try to get him to go into a better memory than the one he was having. The Skywalker children watched as his heart rate went back up again.

_After he and Obi-Wan had rescued the Chancellor from Grievous, Anakin was walking along with Bail Organa, listening to the Senator talk about something. He was only half-listening after he saw his beloved wife standing in the shadows, waiting to see him. "Excuse me," Anakin told him._

_"Certainly," Bail answered._

_Once he knew they couldn't be seen, Anakin ran over and lifted Padmé up off the floor and swung her around once. "Oh Anakin," she said softly, hugging him tight._

_"I've missed you Padmé," he answered softly._

_"There were whispers…that you had been killed," she told him, gripping his arms._  
_"I'm alright," he reassured her smiling softly, "feels like we have been apart for a lifetime. I might've been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges."_

_He moved to kiss his wife's neck. "Wait not here," she insisted._

_"Yes here, I'm tired of all this deception, I don't care if they know we're married," he answered._

_"Anakin don't say things like that," she scolded lightly._

_Anakin hugged her tight again when he felt her tremble. "Are you alright? You're trembling, what's going on?" he asked. Padmé held onto his arms again._

_"Something wonderful has happened. Ani…I'm pregnant," she said softly._

_Stunned at the news, he stared at her for a second as it began to sink in. "That's…" he started, unsure of what to say. He saw the fearful look in her eyes at his reaction. "T-That's wonderful," he told her smiling at last._

_"What are we going to do?" she asked._

_Anakin chuckled lightly, not wanting the Jedi's opinion to get in the way of this moment. "We're not going to worry about anything right now. All right? This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life," he told her. Smiling, he pulled his wife close, kissing her again._

It was getting late and Luke walked in to see his mother still sitting by his father's bedside. "Mother," he called gently. Walking over, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest," he said softly. Padmé rested her hand over her son's.

"I'm not leaving him, Luke. As long as he's like this, I'm going to be here," she answered.

Sighing, Luke gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Then I'll stay with you," he told her. Padmé smiled as her son pulled up another chair.

"You know, the day you and Leia were born, I think that was the real turning point in your father's life," she said softly.

"I thought at that poin the had already joined the Paladin?" he asked.

"He had, but you see he was still struggling with the dark side," Padmé replied.

She looked at her husband. "When you two were born, I saw the change in him," she told him gently while stroking Anakin's hair. "He refused to be taken away during any of it," she added smiling.

"Sounds like father," Luke answered smiling.

They looked up to see Anakin's heart rate beginning to grow a little stronger.

__

Padmé had tears in her eyes when the droid handed the screaming infant to Anakin. "Our son Padmé," he said quietly.

"Luke," she whispered sniffling.

Anakin smiled as he stood beside his wife with the wriggling child in his arms. Padmé reached up, stroking her son's cheek with a smile. "Oh Luke," she murmured with a smile. Anakin smiled as he held his son's tiny hand when Padmé felt the urge to push again. While he held his son in the crook of his arm, Anakin let her hold onto his free hand as she started pushing again.

A few minutes later, Anakin also felt another pulse of Force energy and a second later the second's baby scream filled the room. "It's a girl my Angel," he told her. Padmé was lying back, gasping for air. "A little girl," he murmured.

"Leia," she whispered tiredly.

She reached out. "Let me see them," she told him. Anakin helped her sit up before placing a baby in each of her arms.

****

(Flash)

__

Anakin was holding onto Padmé's hand as she was pushing as hard as she could. She fell back against his arm, gasping for air when their child's wail filled the room. "Boydo," the droid informed.

"Our son, Padmé," Anakin whispered.

Smiling, he took his youngest son into his arms. "Rowan," Padmé said softly as she held her baby's hand, "sweet little Rowan." Rowan continued to cry until he was placed into Padmé's arms.

"You were wonderful Padmé, just wonderful," he told her, kissing her forehead again.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she quipped, making him laugh softly.

He kissed his wife gently before kissing the top of his newborn son's head with a proud smile.

****

(Flash)

_While his wife was gasping for air, he was staring down at the screaming and wriggly child he had just delivered. He couldn't believe he delivered this little girl himself. The tears welled up in his eyes. "It's a girl Padmé, a little girl," he told her as he wrapped their daughter up in the blanket he had found. He placed her onto his wife's chest, smiling as the baby calmed down._

_"She's beautiful," she said tearfully._

_"Absolutely beautiful," he answered, resting his forehead against Padmé's before looking at the sleepy newborn._

_"What should we call her?" she asked softly, holding her tiny hand between her thumb and index finger._

_Anakin stroked the infant's forehead softly. "How about…Helena? It was my mother's favorite name for a girl," he murmured. Padmé smiled softly, resting her forehead against his jaw._

_"It's perfect for her," she agreed smiling._

_Smiling, Anakin lied down beside his wife, holding his wife and newborn daughter close to him. "Just rest," he whispered to his girls, smiling as he watched them fall asleep._

Then, it was as if after that moment, every memory he ever had flashed through his mind. There were flashes of him watching his children grow up, seeing every hug, every kiss on the forehead, every laugh, and even every fight. There were flashes of him with Padmé throughout every good and bad moment of their lives, having gone through more than any married couple should ever have to go through.

Except what happened next, astonished the unconscious Paladin Master as a vision appeared in his mind.

__

Anakin was standing on the balcony of a newly built Varykino with Padmé's arms around him. "They're waiting," she said softly. Smiling, he held her hand in his as they went down to the gardens.

__

"There you are," Leia said laughing.

Smiling, Anakin embraced all four of his children as they went over to greet him, having not seen him since they had arrived. "Well where are they?" Padmé asked excitedly.

"They're here," Valaria replied laughing.

Before Anakin could react, he and Padmé were bombarded with little arms hugging them both as tight as they could. "Grandpa! Grandma!" little voices exclaimed.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, making him gasp for air. Padmé gasped as she stood up. "Ani!" she exclaimed. His eyes continued to shift. "Anakin, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," she told him. Staring up at his wife, he gripped her hand, making her cry happy tears. "Luke go find a medic," she insisted. Luke got up and hurried out of the room to find a medic. Smiling, she stroked his hair gently. "You're alright, Ani, everything will be alright," she assured him, choking back a sob.

The Paladin Master was staring at his wife for the longest time. She noticed his lips were beginning to move like he was trying to say something. "What?" she asked. Reaching up, he stroked her face gently.

"Angel," he whispered, making her laugh and hold his hand against her cheek.

Smiling, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Papa!" Helena exclaimed as she ran into the room. He groaned when his daughter threw her arms around him. "I knew you'd be alright," she said smiling. Anakin smiled as he hugged his daughter back.

"I'm alright," he whispered as he reached his other arm out as Leia hurried over.

He embraced both of his daughters before he sat up with Padmé's help. Rowan hurried over to his father, hugging him and his sisters as tight as he could, without hurting them of course. Luke walked in with the medic and Anakin chuckled lightly. "Come here son," he told him. Luke smiled as he walked over, joining in the huge family embrace. Padmé had tears in her eyes as she kissed each one of them before resting her forehead against her husband's temple. "I'm here…I'm home," he whispered.

"You're home," Padmé answered, sniffling.

Anakin smiled as he hugged his whole family, knowing that everything was going to be alright and they could go home to Naboo where they all belonged.


	19. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Anakin smiled as stood in his and Padmé's room, standing in his best robes when Padmé walked out in a light blue gown. "Are you ready?" she asked. Turning around, he felt all the air leave his lungs as he looked at his gorgeous wife of thirty-three years.

"Wow…" he whispered.

She smiled softly. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"You look absolutely stunning," he whispered.

Anakin pulled her close, kissing her tenderly. Kissing him back, she placed her hands on the sides of his neck. Pulling back from their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers while moving his fingers through her dark hair that had some gray going through it. Padmé smiled as she continued to caress her husband's graying hair. "We have a party to go to," she commented.

"Yes we do," he agreed with a sigh.

He held his wife's hand as they left their room to go toward the ballroom in the Palace on Naboo.

As they entered the ballroom, there were many guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Senator Padmé Amidala-Skywalker and her escort, Paladin Grand Master, Anakin Skywalker," someone announced. Everyone greeted them with smiles as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They looked over as Leia made her way through the crowd. "Hello Chancellor," Anakin greeted smiling, embracing his daughter. Leia hugged him back with a smile, hugging him a little tighter over the fact she hadn't seen her parents in months since she had been elected Chancellor.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you," Anakin answered, kissing his oldest daughter's temple.

He stroked her cheek with a smile before allowing Padmé to greet their daughter. "Han, good to see you again," Anakin commented as he shook his son-in-law's hand.

"Same here sir," Han answered.

"Where's everyone else?" Padmé asked.

"Luke had a few things to take care at the temple still, he and Mara will be here tomorrow with Helena, Rowan and Valaria," Leia replied.

Padmé smiled. "How are the kids Leia?" Anakin asked.

"They're all doing great, in fact, they're all asleep now," Leia replied, making them smile.

"I can't wait to see them," Padmé commented.

"Well with it being Jaina and Jacen's Life Day tomorrow, I think that would be a good time to see them," Leia commented, making them laugh.

Anakin looked up when a familiar song he hadn't heard in such a long time began playing. The last time he had heard this song was right before he became Vader, right before the Empire. He and Padmé had enjoyed a little time to themselves in their apartment. "Shall we milady?" he asked with a grin.

"Only if you don't refer to me as that," Padmé quipped as she placed her hands in her husband's.

Smiling, he pulled her into the crowd of dancing people. He held her closer to him, resting his forehead to hers. "I remember the last time we heard this song, our last day of true peace," he said softly. Padmé smiled as she kept one hand on his chest.

"I remember," she answered quietly.

__

Padmé stared up at her husband. "I'm not going to die in childbirth Ani, I promise you," she told him.

"No I promise you," he told her vehemently.

Sighing, she kept her hands on her husband's chest trying to find a way to ease his worries. She looked over to the music player that was resting on her dresser. Pulling away from him, she walked over and turned the contraption on as their favorite song filled the room. "Dance with me? Like we would before you would leave? Not worry about any visions, any nightmares, or anything but the two of us?" she asked.

Anakin stared at her for a second when he walked over to her. Taking her into his arms, he rested his forehead against the top of her head as they began swaying to the music together. At one point during their dance, Padmé had taken his hand and rested it over her stomach. Anakin smiled as he felt a kick under his hand, sighing as he just reveled in the soothing atmosphere surrounding him. His wife and the baby were all he needed. "I love you Padmé, so much," he told her softly.

"I love you," she answered before kissing him gently.

Kissing her back, he buried his hands into her curls while they continued to sway to their song, getting lost in their own little world.

Anakin smiled as he took his wife's hand and spun her around once before pulling her back to him. She smiled up at him as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently. She kissed him back, moving her fingers over his cheek, brushing against the scar over his eye. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you," she answered smiling.

The next day, Anakin was standing out on the terrace of Varykino, staring at the water with a smile. As soon as he and his family had returned to Naboo, the first thing Anakin did was have the place rebuilt. It held so many fond memories. The fact he and Padmé fell in love there, got married there, and the twins were born there.

Anakin had cast aside the Dark Side for good while here, wanting to be a good husband and a good father again. He wanted to become someone his family would be proud of, instead of fear as he knew his wife had. The thought that he had put her through that kind of torture pulled at his heart. Except, it was obvious his wife had pushed aside those memories, only wanting to live the rest of their lives together in happiness and not guilt.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath as the breeze washed over him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, making him smile. Padmé rested her cheek against his back, smiling softly as he ran his hands over hers. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. Chuckling lightly, he looked back out at the water.

"How blessed I truly am. I have you, our kids, and our grandchildren. Even though our children didn't grow up in a peaceful environment, but our grandchildren will. The Force has truly blessed us with great things," he said softly.

Padmé smiled as she hugged him a little tighter. "We truly are blessed. I've been blessed from the moment you became Anakin Skywalker again, the man I fell in love with. The man I married," she said softly. Turning to look at her, he smiled as his wife stood up on he tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back, his hand in the middle of her back.

Pulling back from the kiss, they looked back at the water as the sun began to set. "They're waiting," she told him softly. Smiling, he held her hand as they went down to the gardens.

Entering the gardens, he smiled to see his children there. "There you are," Leia commented smiling as she walked over to hug her father. Anakin hugged her back, smiling as the other three walked over, embracing him.

"Quit growing you're making me grow older," he quipped, making them laugh.

Helena kissed her father's cheek with a smile before letting him go. "Where's Ry?" Padmé asked with a smile.

"He's coming, it was his turn," Helena replied, making them laugh.

"Ah yes, I remember that game," Padmé commented, holding her husband's hand.

Chuckling, Anakin kissed the top of his wife's head. "Well where are they?" Padmé asked excitedly.

"They're here," Valaria said laughing.

Anakin smiled as he slowly got down on one knee as two young children ran over, throwing their arms around him while two more children ran over to Padmé, embracing them tightly. "Grandpa! Grandma!" they said excitedly. Smiling, Anakin hugged the twins in his arms a little tighter, letting out a sigh.

"Happy Life Day, Jacen, Jaina," he said smiling, kissing them each on the forehead.

"Thank you grandpa," they answered smiling.

The twins hugged their grandfather tight before the two kids Padmé embraced went to hug him while the twins went to greet their grandmother. Smiling, Anakin looked at the two children in his arms. "I hope you two have been good, Ben, Shalena," he commented.

"Shalena was good, she's just getting more and more like her father," Valaria commented.

Padmé laughed a little as she stood up with Jacen on her hip. "Don't we have we have a couple more?" she quipped.

"I think I found one," Anakin quipped as he lifted an infant from his hover stroller.

The infant looked up at Anakin, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi Ani," he said smiling, holding his son's hand between his thumb and index finger.

"How's Obi-Wan and Sabé?" Padmé asked.

"They're well, they send their regards," Valaria replied as she sat down with Shalena in her lap.

"Do return the favor for us when you see them again," Anakin told her.

"Of course," Valaria replied with a smile.

They looked up when Ry returned. "I didn't realize how one baby could make one big mess," he commented.

"Ah yes, new parenthood, we've had trials and errors on that one didn't we?" Padmé asked.

"Yep, but that's what makes it fun for us grandparents, we can have the fun but then have you do the work," he quipped, making them laugh.

Helena smiled as she took her daughter into her arms. "Say hi grandma, grandpa," she told her three-month-old, making her wave her tiny hand. Padmé smiled as she set Jacen down so he could play before taking the infant into her arms.

"Hello there Shmi," she cooed softly while sitting beside her husband.

Anakin smiled as he looked at the sleeping baby in his wife's arms. While he held Little Anakin his arms, he and his children suddenly felt like they were being watched. They looked over and Anakin smiled to see Qui-Gon standing there, but then his heart dropped a little at who was standing beside Qui-Gon. "Mom…" he whispered.

"I'm so proud of you Anakin, very proud of you," Shmi told him smiling.

Anakin smiled as he cradled his grandson closer to his chest. "I love you Anakin," Shmi added.

"I love you mom," he answered.

"You have done well, Anakin, enjoy your life now for you deserve it," Qui-Gon told him.

"I will," Anakin answered.

They both smiled before they disappeared. Padmé kissed her husband's shoulder, because she knew that he had seen them. "You alright?" she asked. Letting out a deep breath, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just fine," he replied smiling.

Padmé smiled as they celebrated their two oldest grandchildren's Life Day while catching up with their children and their loved ones. The Universe was at Peace at it should be. The Chosen One had fulfilled the prophecy and he was able to live at peace with his family. That was all the Skywalker family wanted and everything was right now.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews on this story I just loved them. I wanted to throw a quick shout out to general-joseph-dickson for helping me out when I was stuck :). Anyways I hope you guys check out my next Star Wars story :).**

**Title: The Chosen One Chronicles**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Anakin/Padme**

**Genre: Angst and Action/Adventure**

**Story is due: February 18th. **

**Thank you guys again :). Means a lot to me :).**


End file.
